


【主大小熊】洋娃娃和大熊跳舞

by Chavela



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: And Then There Were None, Annabelle - Freeform, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 梅西、皮克、苏亚雷斯、内马尔、马斯切拉诺、特尔施特根、伊涅斯塔、哈维、拉基蒂奇和法布雷加斯①在假期前往伊维萨岛②度假





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> 足圈同人，主cp为大小熊  
> 脑洞产物，借鉴诸多小说及影视作品，相关内容将在注释中标明③  
> 黑童话风④，悬疑烧脑向  
> 有大量血腥/暴力/色情等可能令人不适的内容，未成年人请在家长不在的情况下观看  
> 内含些许恐怖/灵异成分，请事后记得洗眼  
> 三观不正，非1v1，人物关系错综复杂，洁癖勿入  
> 人物严重ooc，有黑化，请勿过度代入真人  
> 同人只是同人，各位看官别太当真了哦（比心）
> 
> 全员巴萨设定  
> 这个世界同性恋和异性恋是完全平等的，并不存在任何性向歧视，球队也比较鼓励同队队员之间谈恋爱（肥水不流外人田嘛hhhh）  
> 没有具体设定哪个年份，但此时哈维是队长，伊涅斯塔是副队长，他俩是老夫老妻了  
> 梅西与皮克青梅竹马互相爱慕，皮克从曼联回到巴萨后不久他们就确定了关系  
> 苏亚雷斯跟内马尔的关系十分要好，大家一直撺掇他们在一起  
> 特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇正在暧昧期  
> 法布雷加斯有女友，马斯切拉诺已婚

> 十个小兵人，外出去吃饭；
> 
> 一个被呛死，还剩九个人。
> 
> 九个小兵人，熬夜熬得深；
> 
> 一个睡过头，还剩八个人。
> 
> 八个小兵人，动身去德文；
> 
> 一个要留下，还剩七个人。
> 
> 七个小兵人，一起去砍柴；
> 
> 一个砍自己，还剩六个人。
> 
> 六个小兵人，无聊玩蜂箱；
> 
> 一个被蛰死，还剩五个人。
> 
> 五个小兵人，喜欢学法律；
> 
> 一个当法官，还剩四个人。
> 
> 四个小兵人，下海去逞能；
> 
> 一个葬鱼腹，还剩三个人。
> 
> 三个小兵人，进了动物园；
> 
> 一个遭熊袭，还剩两个人。
> 
> 两个小兵人，外出晒太阳；
> 
> 一个被晒焦，还剩一个人。
> 
> 这个小兵人，形单又影只；
> 
> 投缳上了吊，一个也没剩。①

Agatha Christie  _«And Then There Were None»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①在阿加莎·克里斯蒂的著名悬疑小说《无人生还》中贯穿整个故事的童谣《十个小兵人》


	2. Day 1

> 洋娃娃和小熊跳舞，
> 
> 跳呀跳呀，一二一；
> 
> 他们在跳圆圈舞呀，
> 
> 跳呀跳呀，一二一。
> 
> 小熊小熊点点头呀，
> 
> 点点头呀，一二一；
> 
> 小洋娃娃笑起来啦，
> 
> 笑呀笑呀，一二一。

**10:00 AM**

今天的伊维萨岛终于不再只是海浪与飞鸟共鸣了。

不是说这片地方荒无人烟与世隔绝，相反，这座不大的岛屿上到处有着人为精心布置的痕迹——气派的庄园、超大号的无边泳池、被修剪得井井有条的草坪和灌木…只是这一处好地方属于巴塞罗那的明星足球队，只供自家球员度假用。

私人领地，非请勿入。纵使有再好的风光，也不是一般人能够欣赏得到的。

而就在今天，沉寂了大半年的美丽小岛终于迎来了它的使用者。

巴塞罗那在上一个赛季的赛事中怒夺六冠①，成为了当之无愧的王者。这可乐坏了球队上下的所有人——六冠加身，大家都可以 ~~含笑九泉（不是）~~ 开开心心安安稳稳地享受一个美好的假期了。

皮克特地向他的外祖父②讨了伊维萨岛半个月的使用权限，趁着夏日的好天气，带着他的队友兼恋人——梅西，和法布雷加斯、哈维、伊涅斯塔、苏亚雷斯、内马尔、马斯切拉诺、拉基蒂奇、特尔施特根这几位好兄弟，风风火火地驾着游艇来到岛上度假。

阳光和海滩一向都是巴西人的最爱。

还没等游艇停稳，内马尔就率先跳下船去，趟着水跑到沙滩上打起了滚。

近距离目睹了一场“越狱”的苏亚雷斯气愤地捡起巴西人留在甲板上的拖鞋，朝对方奔腾而去的身影使劲丢了出去：“Mmp Neymar!!! 给老子滚回来搬东西！！！”

内马尔往回跑了几步，抓起地上的拖鞋，向苏亚雷斯敬了个吊儿郎当的军礼，怪叫道：“哎呀伟大的Suárez先生，你就帮帮忙把我的那份也搬了嘛！求你啦～我先去帮你们看看吧台有什么好东西！”

“你tm就是想偷喝！你想得美！！！”乌拉圭人愤怒地咆哮着。

但巴西人已经乐呵呵地跑远了。

梅西好笑地看了一眼怒气冲冲的苏亚雷斯，轻声安慰道：“好啦～你又不是不知道，他就是小孩子脾性——我帮你一起搬吧。”

“那可不行！哪能让我们Leo干这种累活儿呢～”高大的加泰人笑嘻嘻地凑到梅西身后，将自己的小男朋友圈在怀里，轻啄一口他的耳背，满意地看到原本白皙的耳尖“唰”的一下变得通红，然后抬起头，春风满面地对乌拉圭人说，“走吧，Luis。我帮你。”

苏亚雷斯的白眼都快翻过天灵盖了。

“听着，我很感谢你们愿意帮助我，但 **请** 你们以后能不能不要当着我的面卿卿我我？”他发冷似的环住自己抖了抖，“老子鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。”

哈维和伊涅斯塔相互依偎着走过：“你要有本事早点把Ney那小兔崽子追到手，也就不用看他俩你侬我侬了，哈哈哈哈～”

苏亚雷斯的脸更黑了：“老子瞎了眼才能看上他那小身板儿！老子喜欢前凸后翘的好吗？！”

梅西红着脸不轻不重地打了他一下，道：“行了！都搬东西去吧！待会儿中午还要弄烧烤呢，别浪费时间了。”

**12:00 PM**

等他们一伙人把各自的行李和各种吃喝玩乐所要用到的杂七杂八的东西都整理好，已经是两个钟头以后了。

哈维和伊涅斯塔最先收拾好他们的房间③，便琢磨着把烧烤架子先弄好。

皮克和梅西第二对收拾完，看到队长和副队长已经在后花园准备好烧烤架了，便自告奋勇地要求负责洗菜切肉。

“我负责洗菜！Geri负责切肉！”梅西抢先喊道。

“嘿！这不公平！明明喜欢吃肉的是你！”皮克佯装生气道。

“我管你！”阿根廷人调皮地吐了吐舌头，抱着一筐蔬菜闪进了厨房。

“诶，你们都生好火了啊？”姗姗来迟的特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇看着正在后院忙活的三个人，觉得老大哥们果然靠谱。

“是啊是啊，还不快来帮忙！”正在忙着把肉分成一小块一小块的皮克露出一个渗人的微笑，举起被生肉染的鲜血淋漓的菜刀，“不然Freddy④晚上要来找你们了！”

“噫！帮忙就帮忙，你好好说话，别怪里怪气的！”拉基蒂奇嫌弃地皱了皱眉头。

“知道啦！Sorry嘛～”皮克很没有诚意地道了歉，并顺手把切好的牛肉丢在盘子里端给刚来的两人，“快，帮我腌一下！”

“你们应该住一起试试。”一直在认真烧炭、没怎么出声的哈维突然对德国人说。

“咳！…咳咳咳…什么？？？”特尔施特根猝不及防被口水呛得咳起来。

伊涅斯塔见怪不怪地给他递了一杯水。

“…你和Ivan，我是说。”哈维依旧一脸正直，“你们其实可以住一间房。”

“呃，我们…我们还没…应该…到那一步，Xavi。”特尔施特根红着脸看了一眼一旁垂着头默不作声的拉基蒂奇。

“好吧。反正这是你们自己的事。”哈维做了一个“放轻松”的手势，“我只是觉得住在一起有利于增进感情——当年Geri和Leo不也是这样开始的…”

“是呀是呀，而且这显然也有助于提高办事效率。”皮克不耐烦地把菜板剁得“哐哐”直响，“你看老队和副队，还有我和Leo——我们下来得最早！其他人是死在房间里了还是怎么…”

他话还没说完，就被飞奔而来的内马尔毫不留情地打断了：“哇呜！牛肉！！！”他用闪着星星的狗狗眼讨好地看着皮克，“我可以再要几块火炙寿司吗？…还有，你们刚刚在说什么呀？”

“没有寿司！我这又不是日料店！还有…” _别用那种眼神看着我，老子都能看到你摇到起飞的尾巴！_ 皮克感觉自己额角的血管在隐隐抽动，“给老子滚去做事！！！——好吃懒做说的就是你！！！”

内马尔收起星星眼，不高兴地撇了撇嘴：“没有就没有，凶什么凶。” _还是_ _Leo_ _对我最好了！_ 他气冲冲地摔门进屋准备去找他的好哥哥“哭诉”。

刚下楼的法布雷加斯和马斯切拉诺被疾风一般“驰骋”而去的内马尔给撞了个趔趄。

_这孩子什么毛病？_

他俩对视一眼。

_奇怪。_

梅西正专注地冲洗着手里的西兰花。

一个温热的身子从他背后贴上来。

他的双手被握住，滚烫的呼吸打在他的颈侧。

“你干什么？”他不安地扭动了一下肩膀，试图挣开身后人的怀抱。

“别动。我就抱一下。”那人收紧了双臂，用胡茬轻轻磨蹭阿根廷人光洁的脖颈，直到那里的肌肤泛起一片粉红。

“洗这个干什么。”那人轻笑了一声，“你又不爱吃。”

“我不吃给你们吃啊。”梅西没好气地回头瞪了一眼。

“挑食可就是坏孩子咯。”身后的人双手越发不老实地撩起他的T恤下摆，手掌贴上温热的皮肤，顺着凹陷的人鱼线上下滑动，“坏孩子可是要受到 **惩罚** 的，你说是不是？嗯？”

被抚摸到敏感处的梅西情动地闭上眼，小小地呻吟了一声，整个人往后倚靠在逗弄他的人身上。那人顺势从松垮的裤腰探进手去，轻轻逮住他的根部，大拇指飞快地在上面摩擦。

“Leeeeeeeeeeeeoooooo!!!”突然门外传来内马尔疯了似的呼啸。

“Shit!”两人同时爆了一句粗口。

他们闪电般地拉开距离，心照不宣地假装继续洗菜。

“Leo!!!!!!!!!!”巴西小朋友冲进厨房，撒娇似的拉着阿根廷人的胳膊摇动，“你要替我做主啊，Leo！！！”

“怎么了？”梅西将手在衣服上蹭了蹭，然后轻柔地摸了摸巴西“小狗狗”的头毛。

“Piqué他欺负我！！！”

“他怎么欺负你了？”梅西心里觉得好笑， _这孩子真是越活越回去了。_

“他说我‘好吃懒做’！！！！！”

“嗯……”梅西低下头，假装沉思了片刻，严肃道，“那他可真是太不对了——怎么能当着你的面这么瞎说大实话呢！”

“Leooooo!!! 呜呜呜…你也不爱我了么…”

“我哪有不爱你了…”

“呜呜呜…你都不肯为我出头……呜哇——我太可怜了！Geri欺负我，Leo也不爱我了！！！”

“好好好…爱你爱你…别哭了……那我们罚Geri好不好？”

“罚他！！！！！”

“那…我们罚他今天不许吃肉好不好？”

“你说的！！！”内马尔又使出了他的独门秘技——星星眼，“我会监督他的！嘿嘿！”

然后他一蹦一跳地跑开了。

“Bye, Leo!!! Bye, Luis!!!”

**3:00 PM**

“艹！你轻点！哈…”

“呼…宝贝儿你真棒…”

午后的小树林里，一片此起彼伏的喘息。

无花果树的枝叶不住地摇动，附和着树下二人交媾的节拍。

“啊…啊…Luis…就是那里！！！哈…对！”梅西被苏亚雷斯抵在粗壮的树干上肏得止不住地呻吟，“嗯…嗯…好舒服…”

乌拉圭人托着他的屁股，他的双手环着乌拉圭人的脖子，双腿紧紧夹着对方精壮的腰身⑤，爽得连脚趾也难耐地蜷缩起来。他原本白皙的肌肤此时也因为情动而泛着粉色⑥，跟乌拉圭人黝黑健硕的身体不断碰撞，显得更色情了。

苏亚雷斯低头看着梅西粉嫩的性器随着自己的耸动不断来回打在两人结实的腹肌上，越发用力地想把人钉死在自己的阴茎上。

梅西大腿内侧的肌肉开始不受控制地抽动。他收回一只手抵在苏亚雷斯胸前，像是受不住似的想把身上人推开，又像是轻柔的抚慰，想帮辛勤“耕耘”的情人拂去身上的汗水。

无论如何，这一切都让苏亚雷斯只想更加用力地肏进他的身体里， _让我们水乳交融，成为一体。_

他动作得越来越快，直到梅西“砰”的一声把头搁到树干上，发出一声拉长的、不成调的、垂死般的呻吟，随后整个身子软了下来。

他高潮了。

苏亚雷斯没有停。他抽出性器，把身下人翻了一面，让他背对自己，两个人一起跪坐下来，然后就着重力再次把人凶狠地钉回了自己硕大的阴茎上⑦。

高潮的余韵还未过去，就又被强势地顶开，梅西一声呜咽，手脚胡乱挥舞着想要逃开。但苏亚雷斯死死按着他的小腹，不容拒绝地往更深处捣去。敏感的后穴抽搐着想要排出体内灼热的异物，却不知不觉更绵绵密密地缠了上去。苏亚雷斯只觉得被吸得爽极了，也不顾怀里人上气不接下气的哭喘，像发了情的野兽一般锁住他的“猎物”不停地撞击。

又大开大合地肏干了几十下，苏亚雷斯才终于停下了动作。他努力抑制着射精的欲望，伸手捏住梅西再次勃起的阴茎，哑着嗓子凑到他耳边：“要吗？…说要我就给你…”

阿根廷人此时脸上已经满是生理性的泪水。他就像是被干坏掉了一样，四肢无力地撑在草地上，溺水似的抽着气。

乌拉圭人见状，坏心眼地掐了一把他的乳尖：“快说！”

“啊！…要！”梅西只觉得胸口一疼，激得他一声惊叫，然后才发现连嗓子也疼得厉害，只能用沙哑的声音小声求饶，“我要…求你，Luis…”

苏亚雷斯再也忍不住了，挺动着性器将精液全部灌进了梅西体内。然后他一边亲吻着心爱之人柔软的棕发，一边用手指揉捻他顶端的缝隙，直到他在颤抖中再一次射了出来。

片刻之后，苏亚雷斯才念念不舍地将他那根疲软的东西从梅西的屁股里给拔了出来。被完全肏开了的后穴没了阻塞，断断续续地吐出一股股乳白色的流体，打湿了一丛青翠的草叶。

苏亚雷斯轻笑了一声，手指揩过湿润的穴口，把里面流出来的东西又给捅了回去。他吻了吻软软趴在地上的人精巧的腰线，戏谑道：“你可得夹紧了，亲爱的。再流出来这草可得淹死了。”

梅西没好气地白了他一眼。

两人又抱在一起温存了好一会儿，才整理好衣衫起身往回走。

后山的树林郁郁葱葱，阳光透过枝叶斑驳地打在地上，就像给大地嵌上了一层晶莹的宝石。

他们彼此依偎着行走于这仙境，讨论着能在这样美好的天地间野合是件多么美妙的事情。

——直到他们看到不远处躺在沙滩上晒太阳的内马尔。

苏亚雷斯和梅西一瞬间绷紧了神经。

虽然他们选择的地方很隐蔽，但这里距离那片小树林显然不算远…

但很快他们又放下心来。因为内马尔一动不动躺在那里，显然是睡着了。

梅西蹑手蹑脚地走过去蹲在巴西人身旁，顽皮地拿手去捏他的鼻子。

巴西人皱起眉头拱了拱鼻子，又晃了晃脑袋，极力想要摆脱“魔爪”。但顽强“抵抗”过后还是没有办法正常呼吸，他终于像是意识到了什么，张牙舞爪地弹坐了起来。

“…唔…什么…我靠！”他迷迷糊糊地盯了他们一会儿，终于找回了焦距，“Leo!!! 连你也要害我！！？”

苏亚雷斯在一旁笑得乐不可支。

内马尔不高兴地揉了揉眼睛，抱怨道：“吃完饭找不到你们也就算了——我想找个人陪我去冲浪都找不到…现在连睡个觉都睡不好……”

苏亚雷斯慢慢收起了笑容，试探道：“你都去哪些地方找我们了？…我跟Leo去后山踢球了，你没看到吗？”

内马尔诧异地扫了他一眼：“你们有病吧？去后山踢球？坑坑洼洼的，我都怕摔死！”

他顿了两秒，又问：“…球呢？”

梅西尴尬地揉了揉鼻子，不自在地抖了一下肩⑧，说：“呃…我的错…球被我踢进林子里不见了…”

内马尔露出一个“你看我就知道”的表情：“我就说嘛…那个地方，别说球了，我进去都不见得找得到路！”他神神秘秘地放低了声音，“而且…我听说，树林子里面很容易闹鬼的…所以——你们以后还是乖乖跟我去冲浪吧！！！哈哈哈哈哈哈～”

苏亚雷斯无奈地翻了个白眼：“这么多人…你干嘛就抓着我跟Leo不放…”

内马尔摸了摸脖子，嚷道：“嗨，别提了！一群老年人，说什么吃完饭后要养生，不能剧烈运动…我看Marc⑨都快被他们带成八旬老汉了！而且…”他“嘿嘿”一笑，“你们最好了嘛～Mua～～～”

苏亚雷斯露出一个“核善”的微笑：“我要提醒你，我和Leo也是你口中的‘老年人’了。”

内马尔惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，连连摆手：“你可不要曲解我的意思啊！ **Leo** 在我心里面可是永远18岁的呀！！！”

他说完就跑。

苏亚雷斯茫然地反应了一会儿，才咆哮着追了上去：“合着我就是‘八旬老汉’了是吧？！臭小子！你有种别跑！！！”

“他们俩关系还真不赖，你说是吧？”

梅西回头，不知道什么时候出现的拉基蒂奇正递过来一支西瓜味的珍宝珠。

“怪不得Xavi和Andrés总想着要撮合他俩。真是可爱的一对呢。”克罗地亚人一脸羡慕地咂咂嘴。

梅西接过棒棒糖，撕开包装纸，伸出舌尖舔了舔，满足地眯了眯眼睛。

“ **你说的对** 。”

他说。

**6:00 PM**

一片漆黑。

“呼…呼…”

_嘿嘿，你来啦。_

“——谁！？你是谁？”

“这是哪里？！！”

“说话呀！！！！！”

_咯咯咯咯咯。_

“出来！别装神弄鬼的！！！”

_L~e~o~_

“你到底是谁？！你怎么知道我的名字？”

“你想要什么！？？”

_我叫[Annabelle](http://www.mobiles24.com/static/previews/downloads/default/331/P-603148-Dyxz7mK23m-1.jpg)_ _⑩_ _哦。_

_你愿意陪我玩吗？_

“不！我不认识你！走开！！！”

_为什么呢？_

_大家都不愿意陪我玩。_

_陪我跳舞不好吗？_

“我不喜欢跳舞！我也不想 **陪你** 跳舞！”

_咯咯咯，你真可爱。_

_可爱的小熊就应该和洋娃娃一起跳舞呀。_

_洋娃娃和小熊跳舞，跳呀跳呀一二一。_

“我不……”

_他们在跳圆圈舞呀，跳呀跳呀一二一。_

_咦，你怎么不点头呀？下一句要 **点头** 了。_

“点头……？”

_小熊小熊点点头呀，点点头呀一二一。_

_你点头啦！那我就当作你 **答应** 啦！_

_小洋娃娃笑起来啦，笑呀笑呀一二一。_

_咯咯咯咯咯。_

“我……”

_小熊小熊！小洋娃娃最喜欢小熊啦！_

_小洋娃娃 **什么** 都可以帮小熊做哦！_

_我们继续跳吧跳吧！_

“不…这不对……”

“停下！！！”

“停下——！！！！！！！！！！”

“啊——！！！”

梅西尖叫着从床上惊醒。

_那是什么？！_

_…_ _是_ _…_ _我在做梦？？？_

他擦了擦额头的汗水，迷茫地盯着前方。

“怎么了，宝贝儿？”皮克出现在门口，正关切地望着他，“我听到你在尖叫。”

“我…我好像做了一个噩梦…”

“…但是我记不起来了。”

皮克长吁了一口气：“呼……吓死我了…我还以为你怎么了…”

他走进房里，坐到自己的爱人身边，温柔地握住他的双手。

“做梦想不起来是多正常的事——毕竟不是真的，也不重要。”

“…倒是你，下午回来之后一直病怏怏的，还睡了那么久，是不是哪里不舒服？”

他爱怜地捧住梅西的脸，伸出拇指抹去黏在爱人睫毛上的一滴汗珠。

梅西在他手指抚上自己眼帘的时候反射性地闪躲了一下，随即摇了摇头，怔怔地看着眼前这个自己从十三岁起就认识的男孩—— _不，现在是男人了。_

_我们在一起快十年了。_

他突然有些想哭。

他往皮克身边挪了挪，轻轻把头靠在他宽阔的肩膀上，闭上了眼。

皮克轻柔地拢住他，一只手抚慰地顺着他的背脊上下摩挲，另一只手则伸进他微微卷曲的深棕色头发里，缓缓拨弄那些柔软的发丝。

在这场静默中，是两个各怀心事的人的相互慰藉。

_What are you thinking?_

_How are you feeling?_

_What have we done to each other?_ _⑪_

“去冲个热水澡吧。出那么多汗，小心感冒。”皮克坐了一会儿，便起身要走。

“别走！”梅西连忙拉住他的衬衫下摆，用湿漉漉地眼神仰头望着他，“…别走。”

加泰人惊讶地挑起一边眉毛。

梅西挑逗般地冲他眨了眨眼：“陪我…”

“Are you sure???”

见皮克仍是一脸“见了鬼”的样子，梅西干脆直接掀开被子爬到他身上，树懒似的挂在上面摇晃屁股：“嗯。陪我一起洗嘛～”

他身上只搭着一件睡袍，腰带松松垮垮地系着，在皮克身上一蹭就散开了；而他光裸的双腿却是结结实实盘在高大的加泰人身上，脚掌还调皮地隔着裤子若有若无地摩擦对方的大腿。

_这太犯规了。_

皮克只觉得一团邪火自他的小腹升起。

他一把将玩得正开心的阿根廷人提起来，一手垫在他的屁股下面，承载着他全部的重量⑫，一边“嘭”的一声拍开浴室的玻璃门，毫不客气地把人摔进了浴池里。

他拿起花洒，把水流调到最大，举高了从梅西头顶直直淋了下去。猝不及防的梅西被浇了一脸，还呛了一嗓子，不服气地掬了一捧水往皮克脸上泼去，然后又想去抢他手上的花洒。

皮克愈发过分地踮起脚，将手笔直地举过头顶，好笑地看着他的小男朋友蹦跶了半天没够着，一脸忿郁地坐在水里不起来了。

他把手放下，戳了戳闷闷不乐蹲坐着的人，一脸坏笑：“诶，生气啦？”

没有反应。

皮克笑得更无耻了：“Yoooooooooo～羞羞！抢不过就生闷气呦～”

梅西突然瞪大了眼睛，指着皮克身后大喝一声：“谁？！”然后趁着皮克转过头的一瞬间，一把夺过了他手里的花洒，迅速把水温调到最低，接着往他领口塞去。

“我去！”皮克被突如其来的冷水淋得一个激灵，一脸不可置信地嚷道，“你这个小坏蛋！我好歹还是用的热水！…你竟敢这样对你的亲亲Papi⑬！！！”

梅西很乖地把水温又调了回去，然后一脸无辜地望着他的“亲亲Papi”。

皮克简直要被气笑了。他掰了掰指关节，一脸猥琐地搓了搓手：“看来我是用不着对你客气了——拿命来！！！！！”

他长腿一伸，跨进水里，把梅西挥舞着反抗的双手按在头顶，然后专心致志地开始脱他的浴袍…然后是他自己的衣裤……

赤裸的两人在水里交缠起来。水花涌起，溅得满地都是。

梅西被死死按住跪在水里，任凭身后的抽送顶得他无助地前后摇摆⑭，像极了一只没了帆的小船，只能在怒海波涛中随着乱流涌动。

他的视线也因为眼中蓄满的泪水而变得模糊，只恍恍惚惚看见自己撑在池底因为光线折射而变形的双手。

_我快不行了。_

皮克和他都已经射过一次了。但他的男朋友显然觉得还不尽兴，诱胁着他又来了第二发。

“Geri…Geri…”他呜咽着喊着皮克的名字。

皮克俯下身子，顺着他的背脊一路吻到他的耳垂。

“快了！快了…马上就好，亲爱的。再忍一忍。”他舔了舔爱人的侧脸，捏住他即将怒发的阴茎底端，“再忍一忍…我们一起，嗯？”

射精的冲动被突然掐断的窒息感让梅西难耐地在水底胡乱抓挠着。但四处都是光滑的瓷壁，他连一点抓痕都没能留下。

皮克不再大进大出地肏干。他把阴茎整个地插入梅西的身体，开始急速地抖动⑮。

“Leo…Leo!…啊…Leo!!!”他吼着梅西的名字射了出来。

精液灌进身体的那一霎那，梅西闷哼一声，塌下腰去，小声哭了起来。

“…怎么了这是？”皮克一脸懵逼，以为是自己弄得狠了，赶忙拍拍他的背轻声安慰，“别哭了别哭了…是我不好…别哭了……”

“Geri……”

“嗯？”

“…我射不出来。”

梅西明明是楚楚可怜地望着他，而皮克却越看觉得心底越慌。

_王德发？？！难道真的是我掐得太紧了？？？_

“我射不出来了，Geri！！！呜——”梅西大哭起来。

_卧槽！？？_

“我日…没事没事！乖啊，不哭！”皮克手忙脚乱地往梅西脸上擦着，“都是我的错！…是我的错…” _我真的没想到你今天这么不禁逗。_

“呜——”

梅西一边抽噎着，一边把脸埋进皮克怀里。

——但他的脸上却没有一滴泪水。

_不。当然不是你的错。_

_是我自己。_

_是我今天射了太多次了。_

但他无法开口告诉皮克这样的真相。

他依旧抽着鼻子，眼里却是一片干涩的哀默。

_我怎么敢告诉你_ _…_

_我终究也变成了我最讨厌的样子。_

**10:00 PM**

“来来来大家今晚不醉不归啊！！！”

内马尔站在一片狼藉的餐桌上，高举着酒杯欢呼着。大量酒精的摄入让他有些过于兴奋了。

不过不只是他，这里的每个人都喝得晕晕乎乎的。毕竟假期难得，如果这时候还不能一醉方休，那生活也太无趣了。

“要喝本少爷亲自兑的Caipirinha⑯的举手！！！”

皮克、法布雷加斯和特尔施特根兴奋地举起了手。

“你可下来吧！桌子都要被你踩塌了！”苏亚雷斯费劲地把举手的人都按了下去，“就你那天杀的调酒水平，还不如我家里的狗！”

“可是Luis，你家里没狗啊…”梅西醉醺醺地说。

“也是！哈哈…”苏亚雷斯大笑起来，“那就是比狗还不如！”

“嘿！”内马尔生气地踹翻了一个杯子。

“那是我的杯子…”哈维无奈地扶了扶额。

“嘿！我们来玩Truth or Dare怎么样？”皮克坏笑着提议。

“我先声明——如果你敢提出那种‘请玩家A和玩家B当众舌吻一分钟’的要求，我敢保证，I'll split your pretty head open⑰！”法布雷加斯说着，扬了扬拳头。

“我附议！…或者是‘请从Masche头上拔一根头发下来’那种…上帝啊，我宁愿自行了断！”梅西害怕似的地抖了抖。

“嘿！”马斯切拉诺发出了一声抗议的呜鸣。

“切～Cesc，Leo，你们真没意思！”皮克无聊地摆了摆手。

“来嘛来嘛！！！”内马尔已经开始摩拳擦掌了。

“…只要不过分就行。”拉基蒂奇从柜子里翻出一盒扑克，从里面抽出十张牌，“这里是Ace到10十张牌。抽到Ace的人当王，随便说一个2到10之间的数字，被叫到的人就要选真心话还是大冒险。Fair enough?”

“那我们要怎么判断Ace的要求过不过分呀？”严谨的德国人发问了。

“我和Xavi负责当裁判吧。”伊涅斯塔说，“如果出现过分的要求，我们会提出来。当然，要是被抽到的人愿意玩大的，我们也没意见。”

“我跟Andrés **一定** 秉公执法。”巴萨队长笑道。

“好，第一轮！”拉基蒂奇洗好牌，让每人从他手里抽了一张，最后一张留给了自己。

“谁是Ace？”内马尔兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我。”伊涅斯塔把手中的牌展示给大家看，“我选2号！”

“我是2号。”哈维无奈地摊开手中的牌，“我选大冒险。”

“Yooooooooo～亲一个！亲一个！”内马尔欢快地鼓起掌来。

“Ney! Andrés才是Ace呢。”梅西拽了他一把。

内马尔无辜地噘了噘嘴。

“没事。那就…罚你喝一杯Ney调的Caipirinha吧。”伊涅斯塔无所谓地笑笑。

“耶！！！快来尝尝我的手艺！”内马尔跳脱地端起一杯淡绿色的液体。

哈维接过杯子，一饮而尽。

“Ew! 好酸！”抿了抿嘴，他嫌弃地看了巴西人一眼，“你到底放了多少青柠进去！？”

“切～这算什么大冒险…”皮克小声叨了一句，被坐在一旁的梅西无情地捅了一肘子，疼得他呲牙咧嘴。

“谋杀亲夫啊你这是！！！”

“第二轮！”

“耶！！！这次我是Ace！！！我是～我～是～Ace～～～”内马尔大笑着跳起舞来。

苏亚雷斯当着他的面翻了一个巨大的白眼。

“让我想想…唔…我要叫10号！”

马斯切拉诺举起手：“是我。我选真心话。”

内马尔小声地吐槽：“真心话有什么好问的…”

“问他情人节给嫂子送了什么。”梅西在一旁小声提醒道。

“对！老实交代，你在情人节怎么给嫂子表示的？！”

“呃…”球场上的铁血硬汉罕见地红了脸，“就…买了菜…亲手做了一顿烛光晚餐……但主要还是她在调味，我就负责下锅装盘点蜡烛……”

“看不出来啊！还挺浪漫啊！”皮克一脸赞许地鼓了鼓掌。

“来第三轮咯！我来发牌！”皮克从拉基蒂奇手里抢走了扑克。

梅西不好意思地冲克罗地亚人笑了笑。

“哈！这次我是Ace！！！”

“裁判，我要举报！你是不是偷看了？！怎么到你自己发牌你就成Ace了？？？”苏亚雷斯举手向哈维示意。

皮克笑嘻嘻地说：“举报无效——我要call 9号！”

“你绝逼是偷看了！！！我才说了你你就针对我！我不服！！！”苏亚雷斯跳起来把牌摔在桌子上。

他拿的正是9号。

“我哪知道你这么 **钟情** 于9号⑱呢～愿赌服输愿赌服输！”

“好你的…行！”苏亚雷斯咧咧嘴，干脆豁出去了，“我选大冒险！”

“去！抱着Ney做十个深蹲！”

“Wtf??? 我抗议！我为什么躺着都中枪？！！”内马尔蹦了起来。

“这…不太好吧？”梅西望向哈维和伊涅斯塔。

“是有些过分了…但是——没有超出底线，批准执行！”哈维幸灾乐祸地吹了一声口哨，“开始吧！”

苏亚雷斯鼓起腮帮子，不情不愿地把内马尔打横抱起来，用只有他们俩能听见的气音威胁道：“别乱动…不然老子把你丢下去…”

内马尔也学着他的样子回敬道：“你应该感谢我不像你那么肥。要不然你这老腰可保不住了～”

“来来来！接着玩接着玩！”皮克上一轮被苏亚雷斯和内马尔两人的窘迫样笑到在地上打滚，此刻脑子里已经想好了一千零一条整人的点子。

“诶？这次我是Ace耶！”特尔施特根举起手上的牌，“那我叫3号。”

法布雷加斯闻言，放下了手里的酒杯：“3号是我——我选真心话。”

特尔施特根想了一会儿，问道：“你和Leo还有Geri是一起长大的，但他俩在一起的时候却没告诉你，你会觉得被背叛了吗？”

气氛顿时变得诡异起来。

“…不是，对不起…我的意思是，”他们中年纪最小的小伙子显然有些被吓到了，“他们都是你的朋友，但你那时不在巴塞罗那。当你回来之后发现他们之间有了更深一层的关系，你会觉得奇怪吗？我…我就是想知道…如果两个人从朋友变成情侣，会不会…会不会让周围的人…比如他们以前的朋友…觉得不自在……？”他越说越小声。

良久，法布雷加斯突然嘴角一弯，露出一个大大的微笑：“当然。作为他们曾经在青训营里最好的朋友，他们在一起的时候却没一个人告诉我，你说我气不气？”他回头看着被cue到的两个人，没好气地叉着腰，“我说，是不是我在英国待得太久，你们都不把我当朋友看了？？？”

众人面面相觑，不知道说什么才好。

皮克率先打破了沉默。他讨好地笑着：“当然不是啦Cesc～当时不是因为我跟Leo也还不确定嘛～而且你离得又远，我又不好意思借这种事情来烦你…你回来之后我不是马上就告诉你了吗，嗯？ ”

梅西也跟着点点头：“嗯！你永远都是我们的好朋友呀，Cesc！就算我和Geri分手了你也依然是我们的最好的朋友！”

“嘿！说什么呢！”皮克不赞同地叫起来，“我怎么会和你分手！！！”

法布雷加斯头痛地揉了揉太阳穴，转身对特尔施特根说道：“听着，Marc，如果你真的喜欢一个人，就应该把握机会，把你心里的想法直白地告诉他——你对他的感觉是怎么样的，你想和他走到哪一步…千万不要把什么都藏在自己心里，不然那个人永远都不会知道……你到底想要什么。”他哽咽了一下，“如果你坦白了却被拒绝，那没什么好遗憾的；但如果你什么都没做眼睁睁地看着他和别人走到一起，那你的余生都将在后悔中度过——那是你自己选的。”

特尔施特根懵懵地点点头，眼里有什么东西却变得更坚定了。

法布雷加斯深吸了一口气，努力平复住自己的情绪：“对不起大家我现在……感觉不太好。我想先去睡了，可以吗？”

他没等任何人回应，转身上了楼。

“Cesc…”皮克突然觉得自己也看不懂这位从小到大和他最亲密的朋友了。

“这…还玩吗？”内马尔弱弱地问道。

“对不起，我觉得是我问到他的伤心事了…”特尔施特根抱歉地看了大家一眼，“要不我去看看他吧？”

“不用。这种事…别人的安慰都没用。让他自己待一会儿吧。”哈维说。

“这孩子，到底怎么回事？”马斯切拉诺全程懵逼脸。

“可能跟女朋友吵架了吧…”伊涅斯塔一副若有所思的样子。

“那…我们继续咯？”内马尔又雀跃起来，“那我把10拿出来，留着2到9继续用？…喏，抽牌吧！”

“这局谁是Ace？”

“又是我！”伊涅斯塔举手。

“Andrés你今天不错啊！运气这么好！”

“选谁选谁？？？”

“6号吧。”

“6号是我。”拉基蒂奇举手，“我选真心话吧。”

“刚刚Marc说喜欢的人是不是你？！！”内马尔一脸八卦。

“你坐下！提问的人又不是你！”苏亚雷斯连忙捂住巴西人的嘴。

_坐在这个聒噪的小屁孩儿旁边就他妈是个错误！_

拉基蒂奇结结巴巴地说：“这…不应该问Marc吗？我也不知道…”

特尔施特根显得有些紧张：“我是挺喜欢Ivan的，但我…”

他话没说完，内马尔又大声欢呼起来："哦哦哦——表白咯！！！！！”

苏亚雷斯叹了一口气，觉得自己迟早被这少根筋的小疯子给逼死。

“没事。”伊涅斯塔好脾气地笑笑，“这一轮就当过去了吧。”

他们又重新抽了卡。

“这次我是Ace。”梅西晃了晃手上的卡片，“我选…唔…4号吧。”

“这就是缘分啊，亲爱的！我是4号！”皮克没有一点紧张，反而十分得意地站起来行了一个不伦不类的吻手礼，“At your service, honey~”

“瞧把你皮的。”马斯切拉诺受不了似的搓了搓手臂上不存在的鸡皮疙瘩，“肉麻死了。”

“我乐意！怎么的！这叫作年轻的激情！”皮克挑衅地看了一眼他，转而把目光投放回自己的亲亲男友身上，温柔地说，“我选大冒险，honey～”

“亲一个！亲一个！”内马尔又开始闹腾起来。

“你这么喜欢说话我们不如玩Mafia⑲，法官全给你当！”对于这个聒噪的小孩儿，苏亚雷斯觉得不怼他两句简直难以发泄自己心头之恨。

皮克倒是一点都不顾忌，俯下身子就来了个法式湿吻，亲得梅西差点没喘过气来。

“再跳个舞！跳个舞！”一向稳重的哈维和伊涅斯塔也被他们带得没羞没臊起来，跟着起哄。

皮克将一只手背到身后，另一只手手掌摊开放到梅西面前：“May I?”

梅西不好意思坏了大家的兴致，只得牵过皮克的手，跟他一起摇摆起来。

“你们应该试试Tango⑳！”马斯切拉诺表示，“那才是阿根廷文化的精华！”

“不不不！他们应该跳La Sardane㉑才对！他们可都是我们加泰罗尼亚的孩子！”哈维反驳。

“Samba! Samba!”内马尔也跟着嚷起来。

“得了吧，关你巴西的什么事。”

一旁的特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇一脸羡慕地看着共舞的二人。

“他们俩跳起舞来真的好像两只熊抱在一起啊，哈哈哈哈！”特尔施特根撑着下巴发出了以上评论。

“说什么呢，我们Leo才不像熊。”拉基蒂奇一脸姨母笑，“他那——么可爱，明明更像是小洋娃娃～”

特尔施特根露出一个“不愧是群主，在下甘拜下风”的表情：“那这是‘洋娃娃和小熊跳舞’咯？”

拉基蒂奇“噗”地笑出了声：“我看是 **大熊** 才对。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①其实巴塞罗那曾在2009年先后斩获西班牙国王杯、西甲联赛、欧洲冠军联赛、西班牙超级杯、欧洲超级杯和世俱杯冠军，是唯一一支在单一自然年内取得“六冠王”称号的球队，但这六个冠军并不属于同一个赛季  
> ②皮克的外祖父Amador Bernabéu曾连续二十年担任巴萨主管财政的副主席  
> ③我这里的安排是，八间卧室——哈白一间，大小熊一间，这四个人住在别墅三楼的东侧；牙牙和马儿各一间，住在三楼的西侧；然后小法和小马哥住在二楼东侧的两间房；小狮子和伊万哥哥住在二楼西侧  
> ④指弗莱迪‧克鲁格，美国有名的噩梦杀手，总是喜欢戴着一顶棕黑色的礼帽，穿一件红绿间隔的横条纹毛衣，右手是用金属制作的锋利铁爪，脸上是被烧伤后留下的疤痕；他不仅会在没有人注意的时候出现在你的背后，甚至在你睡觉的时候也照样不放过你，并且会进入你的梦中来杀人  
> ⑤搜索“Up Against The Wall”学习姿势  
> ⑥哎妈球哥可太好看了，一运动整个人都是粉色的😍😍😍  
> ⑦搜索“Upright Doggy Style”学习姿势  
> ⑧这些微表情/微动作都是行为心理学中认为人撒谎时所会表露的迹象  
> ⑨小狮子生日是1992年4月30日，比马儿还要小两个月，是这十个人里年纪最小的  
> ⑩电影《招魂》《安娜贝尔》系列中藏着鬼魂/恶灵的娃娃  
> ⑪电影《消失的爱人》开头和结尾的独白（日本大队报道！）；墙裂推荐大家去看原片哦，21世纪情侣必修课程（真诚的眼神.jpg），告诉我们“婊子配狗，天长地久；人生如戏，全靠演技”这样一个简单易懂的道理  
> ⑫皮主席单手抱梅好本事hhh  
> ⑬阿梅说他有时候会叫皮皮“皮克爸爸”  
> ⑭搜索“Doggy Style”学习姿势  
> ⑮之前是看哪个研究说过来着，插进去快速小幅地抖动比整根出入更容易让人达到高潮😳  
> ⑯凯匹林纳，一种有着浓郁巴西风格的鸡尾酒，主要原料为巴西国酒Cachaça（卡莎萨）、糖和青柠  
> ⑰原话出自电影《霍比特人：五军之战》  
> ⑱苏牙在俱乐部和国家队的球衣号码都是9号  
> ⑲杀人游戏，也是狼人杀的原始版  
> ⑳探戈，一种阿根廷双人舞蹈；据说是情人之间的秘密舞蹈，男士原来跳舞时都佩带短刀，现在虽然不佩带短刀，但跳舞时必须表情严肃，表现出东张西望、提防被人发现的表情  
> ㉑萨尔达纳舞，加泰罗尼亚地区最流行的集体舞蹈；跳舞的人拉着手形成一个圆圈，不必一定结成异性舞伴，因此任何人都可以参加


	3. Day 2

> 十个小兵人，外出去吃饭；
> 
> 一个被呛死，还剩九个人。

**10:00 AM**

苏亚雷斯是被外面的“山呼海啸”给吵醒的。

_我的亲娘。_

他看了一眼床头的手机。

_才早上十点。_

昨天晚上大家都玩high了，一直闹腾到差不多凌晨三点才各自回了房。

_谁这么好的精力这么早就起来搞事情？？？我苏亚雷斯敬他是条汉子。_

他把被子举过头顶，整个人缩进被窝，又闭上了眼睛。

“Luis! Luis!”突然有人在他耳边大声叫嚷着，“起床啦！起床啦！太阳晒到屁股啦！！！”

苏亚雷斯觉得他再也憋不住自己的起床气了。

他“噌”的一下坐起来，猛地扯过枕头往闯入者身上砸去：“我艹你，Neymar！！！你他妈有没有一分钟能放我安生一会儿！？”

内马尔灵活地躲过了乌拉圭人的攻击，笑道：“哎哟，别生气嘛！…讲真的，就你一个没起来了，胖子！”

苏亚雷斯搓了搓脸，无奈地叹了一口气：“你们都不用睡觉的吗？…起那么早干嘛？又不用踢比赛。”

“这事儿你应该问Geri才对！我敢保证，嘿嘿，他昨晚肯定跟Leo‘嗯嗯’得超级爽！——老早就爬起来给大伙儿做了早餐…容光焕发的。然后还挨个把大家叫下去吃饭…呜呜呜，我好感动啊——烤吞拿鱼三明治你知道吗？贼好吃der！”内马尔举起双手画了一个大大的圈，好像在说那三明治有“那——么”好吃。

苏亚雷斯收敛了笑意，做出一副“你在说什么”的样子，道：“是吗…我没有听到他来叫我啊？”

“Emmmmm…”内马尔想了一会儿，神神秘秘地凑到苏亚雷斯面前，一脸严肃地用他那双榛褐色①的眸子盯着坐在床上的人，好像他要讲的是什么惊天大秘密：“我跟你说了你可别告诉别人啊…他们之前还在笑你来着…Geri说他敲了 **所有人** 的门，唯独 **你** ‘睡得像死猪一样一点动静都没有’——这是他的原话，可不是我说的啊！”

苏亚雷斯“嘶”地吸了一口气，觉得自己的人格被深深地侮辱了。

“Anyway，”内马尔把他的被子彻底掀开，“快下来吧！那两对狗男男带着Cesc出海去了，Masche要跟他老婆煲电话粥，所以——剩下的就是我们单身狗的狂欢！！！Marc和Ivan准备了好多好喝的在泳池那边，你弄好了赶紧过来！！！”

内马尔走后，苏亚雷斯捂着头站了起来。

昨晚喝了太多酒，他到现在还觉得脑门儿一阵一阵地发疼。

他闻了闻自己身上，满身的酒气——昨晚他连衣服都没脱就躺到床上睡着了。

_Ugh!…Disgsuting…_

他满脸嫌弃地脱下衣服扔到地上，往浴室走去。

_等等，那是什么？_

苏亚雷斯觉得自己可能眼花了。

_我床底下为什么有一张纸？_

他勾下腰捡起那张纸片，上面写着： _午饭时间，老地方见。_

字迹很凌乱，也没有落款。

_什么老地方？_

_这谁写的？_

苏亚雷斯只觉得自己的心跳有些不受控制。

_是……Leo？？？_

他拿着字条研究了半天，最终还是没能认出这到底是谁的笔迹。

_老地方？应该…只能是Leo了吧。_

他这样想着，把纸条揉成一团，扔进了垃圾桶。

**11:30 AM**

“我的天呐，Geri！这都快两个小时了！…我简直不敢相信，你连一条鱼都没钓上来！”

“闭嘴吧Leo！我今天只是运气不好……”

“得了吧，你就不能承认你 **根本** 不会钓鱼吗？”

“谁说我不会！？这个世界上就没有你Papa②我不会的事好吗！…再说，你叫这么大声，就算是鲨鱼也被你给吓跑了！”

“谁…谁叫得大声了？！…不要脸。”

“你说呢？昨天晚上是谁——唉哟！！！你干嘛踹我！！？”

“大鸡蛋！臭流氓！踹的就是你！！！”

哈维和伊涅斯塔一路听着别扭的小两口拌嘴，努力憋着不让自己笑出来。

鱼漂突然动了起来，哈维扯了一下，觉得应该有东西上钩了，便按下开关，把线往回收。

是一条鲈鱼。

“Xavi又钓到一条啰！”法布雷加斯举起一只手，“5-0了！”

“哇！这条好大啊！”梅西摘下墨镜，一脸仰慕地望着捧着鱼的哈维，“这是什么鱼啊，Maki③？”

“应该是鲈鱼吧，看起来。”哈维上下打量了一番手里的鱼，“但说实话，我也没见过这么大的鲈鱼。”

“Leo! 你竟然还有心思关心别人的鱼！”皮克在一旁黑着脸“谴责”道。

“那还不是因为你没用！一条鱼都钓不到！”梅西不服气地呛了回去。

“…你等着！我今天一定钓到给你看！”

“要不…算了吧，Geri…待会儿赶不上回去吃午饭了。”法布雷加斯犹豫着说。

“不行！！！赶不上就在船上随便做个什么烤鱼！…我还就不信这个邪了！”

皮克说着，重新上了个饵，将鱼钩又抛了出去。

法布雷加斯和伊涅斯塔同时重重地叹了一口气。

_唉。_

**12:30 PM**

“开饭喽！！！”特尔施特根捧着一个大烤盘，“duang”的一声砸到餐桌上，朗声道，“经典德式烤猪肘，配传统酸菜和牛油果沙拉！”

“我的天呐，Marc！”拉基蒂奇目瞪口呆，“没看出来啊，你还有这手艺！”

“那是！”德国人骄傲地挑了挑眉毛。

克罗地亚人已经迫不及待地拿起了叉子：“哇……等一下，就我们两个人吗？”

“是吧…我猜。”特尔施特根耸耸肩，“队长他们打电话说不回来吃饭了，Masche要跟嫂子煲‘爱的电话粥’，Ney说他肚子疼不想吃饭…就连Luis也不知道跑到哪儿去了。所以…应该是只有我们俩了吧。”

“唔…那真是可惜了…”拉基蒂奇遗憾地摇了摇头，顺便切下一大块肉放进嘴里。

“唔，真好吃…可惜了，他们不该错过这个的……”

**12:35 PM**

苏亚雷斯百无聊赖地衔着一根草，坐在无花果树下有一搭没一搭地哼着不成调的曲子。

他已经在这等了半个多钟头了。

终于，树丛中传来“沙沙”的脚步声，一个人影探了出来：“不好意思……等很久了吧。”

“Le——怎么是你！？”苏亚雷斯猛地站了起来。

“不是我是谁？”来人凑近了苏亚雷斯，阳光下泛着金棕色光芒的眼睛毫无顾忌地审视着他，“你以为是谁？”

苏亚雷斯躲闪着他的目光，含糊道：“没…没谁。”

“哼，得了吧。”那人嗤笑一声，“你以为你和他那点破事我不知道？”

苏亚雷斯整个人一僵：“…你什么意思？”

那人无所谓地笑笑：“你以为我是什么意思？——那天我 **全部** 都看到了。”

苏亚雷斯脸色一沉，耐住性子低声喝道：“你想干什么？”

“我？我不想干什么呀。”那人嬉皮笑脸地拍了拍乌拉圭人的胸口，“我呀～我只是来给你提个小醒～凡事不要得寸进尺哟～”

“‘得寸进尺’？哈！？”苏亚雷斯阴阳怪气地笑了一声，“你有什么资格跟我讲这些？看看你自己吧，你以为你比我好得到哪儿去吗？你以为我不知道 **你** 那点破事儿吗？”

前一秒还春风满面的人倏然收起了笑容：“我跟你不一样。我只劝你一句——好自为之。不过听不听就是你自己的事了，我管不着。”

“你知道就好。By the way，如果我是你，我就会选择先收拾好自己的烂摊子。”

闻言，那人沉默了一阵，然后夸张地叹了一口气：“Luis…Luis……我当你是朋友，你可别怪我没提醒你。”

苏亚雷斯不语。

那人自觉没趣，便回过头去自顾自地在背包里摸索起来。好一会儿，才从里面掏出两个被压得不成形状的汉堡。

“喏，吃吧。还没吃饭吧？”

“…你到底有什么毛病？”

“……你不吃我吃了。我可饿了。”

他把其中一个汉堡放在一旁，拆开另一个，满脸陶醉地啃起来。

“…我劝你不要在我这儿使你那些幼稚的恶作剧。”苏亚雷斯咬牙。

“唔…我好心体谅你，你不信就算了……”

苏亚雷斯将信将疑地看了他一会儿，终于还是决定捡起那个汉堡。

“艹！这玩意压根就没热！”果不其然，他摸了一手冷油。

“大小姐，我这个也是冷的…”那人无奈地翻了一个白眼，“这儿也没别的东西了，你爱吃不吃吧。”

苏亚雷斯气鼓鼓地剜了他一眼……最终还是饥饿占据了上风。

“卧槽！咳咳咳咳…你小子有病吧？！！”才咬了一口，他就被呛得直咳嗽。

_艹他妈的！我就知道这小子没安好心！这里面他妈的有芥末！！！_

“水水水！快给我水！！！”

始作俑者淡定地擦了擦嘴，才回身在包里翻出半瓶可乐，递给他。

苏亚雷斯只觉得喉头一片火辣，也不管喝了会不会长胖，一口气干到了底。

末了，他擦擦嘴，咬牙切齿地骂道：“Cnm!!! 你丫今天真的有病！！！”

这回，平日里最爱说笑的那人并没有理睬他，只是仍旧细细地啃食着手里的汉堡。

过了一会儿，他吃完了，冷冷地用手把包装纸对折了一下，又一下，慎重地塞回了包里。

然后他站起来，从裤兜里摸出一双橡胶手套，仔仔细细地戴上。

苏亚雷斯看得简直莫名其妙。

他刚想开口问他到底在发什么疯，就被一把夺过手里的汉堡，被迫塞了满嘴。

“唔！唔！你他妈…？！！”那人根本不给苏亚雷斯喘息的机会，一心把东西往他的食管里按。

苏亚雷斯挣扎着，尝试掰开他的手腕——但失败了。他从来没有意识到，这条比他纤细许多的胳膊竟是如此有力。他只觉得喉咙里一片肿痛，视线也开始模糊起来。

又一只手覆上了他的口鼻。他渐渐觉得自己喘不过气来了。他开始站立不稳，双手也垂了下去。

然后他“砰”的一声倒在了地上。眼前一片白茫茫的，耳朵里也传来刺耳的轰鸣。

那人还是没有放手。

最后，他只听见自己狂跳的心脏。

_咚咚。咚咚。咚…咚……咚——_

然后什么都没有了。

行凶者将乌拉圭人死死摁在地上，直到他的身体再没有一丝起伏。

内马尔缓缓收回了手。

他看着瘫倒在地上的人涣散的瞳孔，抖动着双唇，努力抑制着心中的恐惧，把头轻轻贴近他的胸口。

没有心跳。没有呼吸。

他挣扎着爬向他的背包，摘下手套扔进去，然后颤抖着摸索出手机，打开了联系人。

_答应你的事我做到了。_

_很好。_

_……_ _不是为了你。_

_我知道。_

_……_ _别忘了你的承诺。_

_当然。_

然后他飞快地删除了这条信息，跪坐在地上，双手掩面，失声痛哭。

万里晴空中突然传来了一声巨响。

不一会儿，便有雨滴淅淅沥沥地落了下来。

内马尔抬起头，仰望着天空。

_对不起。_

_对不起。_

_原谅我。_

雨水打在他的脸上，越来越多，越来越急。

他绝望地呜嚎了一声，然后拾起他的背包，起身离去。

**1:00 PM**

海上。

“不行了，Geri。这雨越下越大，我们回去吧！”梅西拧着被海浪打湿的裤腿，有些担忧地说道。

皮克抬手护住眼睛，抬头看了看天：“奇怪…之前看天气预报说这大半个月都不会下雨的啊。这大中午的，这么猛？”

“Geri，安全起见，还是早点回去吧。”法布雷加斯也跟着劝道。

“好了好了，行吧。”皮克不情不愿地往驾驶舱走去，“真是可惜……我还没钓到鱼呢。”

**2:00 PM**

“诶，你们回来了？”正端坐在沙发上看新闻的马斯切拉诺第一个注意到门口的动静，“天呐！你们简直湿透了！”

“快去冲个热水澡吧！别感冒了！”

**2:05 PM**

“快点过来啊，亲爱的～”

“我不。”

“你害什么羞，我们又不是没一起洗过～”

“我不！”

“…我保证不欺负你，行了吧？”

“呸！男人的嘴，骗人的鬼！”

皮克无奈地看着围着浴巾却死活不肯再往前挪一步的自家爱人，无力地捂住脑袋：“Leo，说真的，快过来。你那么站着容易感冒。”

“那你保证不那个？”

“不哪个？”

“…就…那个……”

“哪个呀？你不说清楚我怎么知道呀～”

皮克恶劣地挑逗让梅西脸一红：“就……反正不准进来！”

说完，他闪身进了浴室。

皮克得逞一般地勾了勾嘴角，得意地晃着大雕跟了进去。

梅西正把自己团成一团缩在浴池的一角。

他警惕地盯着大剌剌走进来的皮克，指了指斜对面的角落。

_你过去！_

皮克满不在乎地耸了耸肩，听话地坐到了梅西手指的地方。

他感受着热腾腾的水流的冲洗，舒舒服服地呻吟了一声，然后抻开双腿，自顾自地撸起管来。

梅西倒吸了一口气，显然是被对面人的不要脸所震惊了。

“你！…你答应过我的！”

皮克挑了挑眉：“我答应了你不‘进去’，可没答应你说不自慰哦～”

他说着，还故意加大了手上的动作幅度，在水里弄得“哗哗”直响：“啊…好舒服～～～”

梅西只得撇过脸去不看他。

但那些声音却争先恐后地涌进他的耳朵。

“啊…哦…又暖又湿……真棒～～～”

“唔…好涨哦……”

“啊…啊…要到了……”

皮克的喘息声越来越重，而梅西绝望地发现，自己已经习惯了被玩弄的身体也不受控制地起了反应。

他羞耻地闭紧了眼睛，自我催眠地想着皮克应该不会注意到他的异常。

“张开腿。”

然而——事与愿违。

“乖，Leo，张开腿。我知道你想要。”

“张开腿，Papa想看着你射。”

_不…不！别听他的，Leo！你不能 **每次** 都这样任由着他胡来！_

但他的身体早已背叛了他的意识。他像一个荡妇一样敞开了双腿。

皮克猛地握住那两条又细又白的脚腕，把人往自己身上一揽。

“Leo…Leo，宝贝儿…真听话……现在，让我们来看看，你还能做什么…嗯？”

回应他的是身下人不断颤抖的睫毛。

……然后他们干了个爽。🙂

**3:50 PM**

“…诶，你们谁有创口贴啊？我之前切菜的时候不小心把手割了…”

“不知道…呃，我觉得Luis可能有？要不你去问问他？”

“哦，好吧。谢谢！”

**4:00 PM**

“什么？什么叫作‘Luis不见了’？！！”

“这么大的雨他能去哪儿？？？”

众人齐坐在客厅，唯独少了乌拉圭人。

“你们上午出海去了，只剩我们五个。”特尔施特根紧张地咽了一口口水，“Masche好像一直在跟嫂子打电话；我和Ivan还有Luis、Ney游了会儿泳，然后Ney说他肚子不舒服就回了房，接近饭点的时候Luis又说他想一个人散散步——最后就只有我和Ivan两个人一起吃了午饭……从那之后我们就一直没看见Luis了。”

拉基蒂奇紧跟着点点头。

“这么大个人怎么会说不见就不见了？？？”哈维焦急地问。

“奇怪的是，下这么大雨也一直没回来。”伊涅斯塔皱着眉头。

“会不会是自己一个人出海了？”马斯切拉诺猜测道。

“不可能！游艇被我们开出去了啊！”梅西焦急地反驳。

“那会不会是…划小船出去了？”拉基蒂奇小声问。

“这么大的雨，”皮克忧心忡忡地看了一眼窗外的电闪雷鸣，“…小船很危险啊。”

“是啊…”马斯切拉诺苦恼地搓着光秃秃的脑门，“谁能想得到这突然就下起暴雨来了呢？这么大的雨，小船很容易积水啊…”

“对不起…对不起…都是我的错！”一直沉默着的内马尔突然捂住脸啜泣起来，“如果不是我丢下他一个人，他肯定不会乱跑掉的！”

梅西连忙走过去安慰道：“说什么傻话呢，Ney…这不关你的事。”

“可是…可是他一定是因为不好意思打扰Marc和Ivan，才说要一个人逛逛的。如果…如果我能陪着他……”内马尔哭得更厉害了。

皮克安抱了抱哭得发抖的内马尔，拍着他的背为他顺气，说：“没事没事，别哭了。Luis一定会好好的！你别太自责了……”

“是啊…也不一定是出海了…这雨下得那么突然，可能是被困在岛上哪里了也说不定。”法布雷加斯建议道，“咱们分头出去找找吧。”

哈维点了点头，说：“那大家两两分头去找吧——我跟Andrés先去码头那边看看船有没有少了的；Geri你跟Leo去沙滩和悬崖那边看看；Cesc、Marc、Ivan、Javier，你们分两队去后山找找；还有Ney…你不舒服就别出去淋雨了，就守在这里，免得万一Luis回来了找不到人。”

“好。”众人齐声答应。

“还有，注意安全。雨天地滑，别把自己给伤着了。”

**5:30 PM**

“Geri? 怎么样？”

“没有……”

“码头那边船也没少…”

“至少这是个好消息——说明他没有一个人出海。去后山找的人还没回来吗？”

“我们回来了！——没发现有人。”

“…还有谁？Marc和Ivan还没回来是不是？”

“嗯，对。”

“那我们先进去等他们吧。”

**5:40 PM**

门口传来一声巨响。

“Ivan? 上帝啊…Ivan!!! 你怎么了？！Marc呢？？？”

拉基蒂奇一进门就跪倒在地上。众人赶紧围了过去。

他紧紧抓着衣领，大口大口喘着气，仿佛有什么扼住了他的呼吸：“Marc…Marc他…在树林里……”

恐怖的画面再一次袭进他的脑海，克罗地亚人崩溃地大哭起来：“求你们快去看看吧…我受不了了！！！”

梅西赶忙过去拍着他的背帮他顺气：“别急，别急，Ivan…你说Marc他怎么了？”

“不…不是Marc……是Luis…他…他倒在地上…咳…一动不动！”

梅西突然掐紧了他的胳膊：“ **带我去** 。”

**6:00 PM**

特尔施特根背对着他们，沉默地站在无花果树下。

他的脚边躺着一具人体。

那具人体大睁着眼睛，任由雨水落到眼眶里也没有任何的反应；他的嘴也大张着，里面还残留着没有咽下去的面包、肉饼、生菜和酱汁④；他的脸上交错着雨水、泥泞和破碎的枯草枯叶；他的手僵硬地攥着，手心上还映着被指甲抓破的伤痕。

他已经没有呼吸了。

梅西不可置信地看着地上的人，蹲下身子，颤抖着伸出手去，摸到了他冰凉的身体。

然后他崩溃地大叫了一声，跌倒在泥水里，惊慌失措地往后爬。

皮克见状，一把搂住了他，用温热的手掌蒙住他的眼睛，轻声安慰道：“嘘…嘘……别看了，别看了。”

他的声音里夹杂着连他自己都没有察觉的恐慌。

哈维默默走上前去，脱下上衣，轻轻将苏亚雷斯脸上的污渍抹开，然后虔诚地伸出手，帮他合上了那双空洞无神的眼睛。

然后他站起来，郑重地对众人说：“都起来，一起把他…回去。他不能一直这样待在这里。”

他说话的时候哽了一下，有一个词模糊不清地略过去了…可能是不愿意用“抬”或者“搬”这样的字眼，去对待昔日的友人……

**7:00 PM**

苏亚雷斯是被皮克给背回庄园的。

在看到像破掉的湿布口袋一般耷拉着的尸体时，内马尔蓦地站了起来。

他想往前走一步，但身体却不受控制地踉跄了一下。

“他…”他的眼里蓄满了泪水，“这是怎么了……？”

哈维叹了一口气，道：“他……死了。”

内马尔不解地抬起头：“怎…怎么会？”

“我不知道，但我们推测…可能…是食物过敏……他吃了夹着大量花生酱⑤的汉堡。”

“里面有芥末，他可能没…注意到……过敏导致的肿胀可能噎住了他的食道，周围又没人……”

内马尔懵懵地一下瘫坐在沙发上，喃喃道：“这都是我的错…都是我……”

哈维不忍心地看了他一眼，安慰道：“你也别…太伤心。我们都…”

他深吸了一口气：“…节哀吧。”

**8:00 PM**

众人依旧茫然地呆坐在客厅里。

苏亚雷斯死了。暴风雨越来越猛烈，船开不出去，现在连手机信号也断了。

绝望敲打着每个人的神经。

“我们…呕……现在怎么办？”

拉基蒂奇干呕了一下——他哭了太久，连喉咙都肿了起来。

皮克沉沉地盯着苏亚雷斯的尸体，好像在思考着什么。

“我们不能一直把他放在这里。天这么热，他会……” _坏掉的。_

他没说出声，但大家都听懂了。

伊涅斯塔抹了一把哭红的眼圈，说：“咱们把冰箱清理出来吧……Geri说得对，他不能一直这么…待在外面。”

梅西失神地盯着苏亚雷斯手上的伤痕，一言不发。

哈维默默环视一周——没有一个人动作。

他不得已站起来，带头打开冰箱，当着大家的面把里面的东西一件一件地拿出来。

跟着，伊涅斯塔和马斯切拉诺也去了，再然后是皮克和法布雷加斯。拉基蒂奇实在是呕得难受，特尔施特根只好陪在一旁轻声安慰。

哈维一边收拾着冰箱里的东西，一边强忍着悲痛对所有人说：“待会儿都早点休息吧……明天一早，等暴风雨小些，我们就…带他回家。”

众人点了点头。

——除了梅西和内马尔。

两人面对面坐着，低头盯着苏亚雷斯的尸体，好像其它的什么也听不见，什么也不关心。

半晌，内马尔默默走过去跪到梅西脚边，把头靠在他腿上，像只落单的小狗一样呜咽着哭了起来。

梅西依旧呆呆地盯着苏亚雷斯的手心，行尸走肉一般抚摸着内马尔头颅上细密的卷发。

在看不见的阴影中，他的另一只手渐渐合紧，直到在自己的掌心留下和苏亚雷斯手中一样的半月形印记。

窗外。

暴风呼鸣。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①马儿的瞳色准确来说应该是hazel，就是在棕色和绿色的渐变之间  
> ②大家应该都听说过吧，小梅叫皮克“Papa”这个梗（我枯了555）  
> ③老掐的绰号，西语“机器”的意思  
> ④略微参考《七宗罪》里“暴食”的死法（牙牙你可少吃点吧😂）  
> ⑤文中牙牙对花生过敏是我的私设，但生活中这种过敏确实挺常见的；另外真的要告诉大家，食物过敏真的会死人的，可千万不要拿这个来开玩笑


	4. Day 3-1

> 九个小兵人，熬夜熬得深；
> 
> 一个睡过头，还剩八个人。

**1:00 AM**

皮克和梅西并排躺在床上。两人失神地望着黑漆漆的天花板，各怀心事。

所有的一切都发生得太突然了。

一个下午的的时间，那个曾跟他们一起说说笑笑、在球场上纵情驰骋的乌拉圭人就这么消失不见了。

他们永永远远地失去了一位好朋友、好兄弟。

他神情专注听别人讲话的样子，露出牙齿爽朗大笑的样子，发脾气时大声叫骂的样子，进球之后激动地亲吻手指①的样子…还有被逼唱着不成曲调的歌②时窘迫的样子……他们都再也看不到了。

_还有他动情吻我的样子。_

_我也再看不到了。_

两滴泪水从梅西的眼角滚落下来，无声无息地浸入枕套下，留下谁也看不到的濡痕。

他摸了摸温暖的被窝，却不由自主地打了个寒颤。

皮克翻了翻身，面朝着静默不语的爱人。

他在黑暗中看了一会儿躺在他身边的人影，伸出手去把人揽在怀里。

他沉默地抱着比他小了一大圈的男朋友，把下巴轻轻搁在他的头顶，用自己赤裸的双脚垫在他冰凉的脚底，整个人将他包围起来。

湿热的呼吸有规律地隔着薄薄的衣袍打在他胸前，让他情不自禁地用指尖抚摸起怀中人的颈侧，感受着鲜活的人体跳动的脉搏。然后他的手渐渐向下滑去，指腹擦过突起的锁骨，没入交叉的领口。

_很好…没有拒绝。_

于是他得意地勾起了嘴角，低头吻过爱人的双唇，用发硬的下半身蹭着他的小腹——

阿根廷人本来极有规律的呼吸突然顿住了。

皮克停下手中的动作，静静地等着。

然而梅西什么都没有说，只是僵硬地扭开了头。

皮克识趣地收回了手，眼底滑过一丝令人惊惧的怒意，但一纵即过，很快就消失了。

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

他们同时开口。

_是我太心急了。_ 皮克心想， _现在还不是时候。_

他坐起来，帮爱人掖了掖被角，将他脖子以下严严实实地捂住。

“你先睡吧。我出去…嗯…抽根烟……”

梅西没有反应。

皮克皱起眉头： _怎么，你现在甚至连我抽烟③都懒得管了吗？！_

加泰人心里翻起滔天怒火，但他强忍着，轻手轻脚地下了床，从床头柜里翻出烟和打火机，开门出去了。

走廊上，一个个头高大的男人，无声无息地倚在门框上，手里夹着一支快要燃到尽头的Marlboro Ice Blast④，阴沉沉地盯着宽阔的廊厅对面，一扇紧闭的门。

一只飞蛾扑扑棱棱地撞到雕花的水晶壁灯上，被发烫的灯罩烫得一颤，却又锲而不舍地继续用翅膀拍打着它一路追寻的“光”。

皮克咬紧了后牙槽，从鼻腔里喷出一股白雾。

_人都死了，还不放过我。_

他的眼角抽动了一下，目光落到苏亚雷斯隔壁那一间的房门上。

然后他拿出手机，编辑了一条短息，发了出去。

_开门。_

烟头落在走廊边随意一盆绿植肥嫩的叶片上，迸出一点火星，最终在那上面留下了一个丑陋的疤。

——难看得就像一个人腐败溃烂的心。

**1:15 AM**

“你疯了？？！”

内马尔轻轻打开门，探出头去鬼鬼祟祟地左看右看，确定了没人在外边之后一把将站在他房门前的人给拉了进去。

“你让我干的事我都干完了你还想要我怎样？！”

他怒气冲冲地质问道，但小心翼翼的气音暴露了他的心虚。

“放心，”皮克无所谓地笑笑，“我来找你跟那事儿没关系。”

“…我是来 **干** 你的。”

内马尔惊诧地瞪大了眼睛，借着月光打量皮克的表情，发现他丝毫不像在开玩笑的样子。

“你忘了你答应过我什…”

“我是答应过不把你跟我的事儿说出去，可我没说以后不来找你啊～”

皮克一把将人摁在墙上，顺便帮他理了理睡得乱七八糟支愣起来的头发。

“我没多少时间跟你耗。你最好配合一下，这样我还能快点。”他重重舔舐着巴西人的喉结。

内马尔抓着头发提起那颗在他颈间胡乱撕咬的脑袋，咬牙切齿道：“你以为老子是个没人要的婊子么？？？你想肏就肏想走就走？！！”

皮克咄咄逼人地盯着他的眼睛，反问：“…难道不是么？”

内马尔闻言颤了一下，被皮克毫不留情地拍开了手。

他自暴自弃地叹了一口气，仰头靠在墙壁上，放开双手任由皮克解开了两人的裤子：“我错了……你不仅是疯，还 **特别** 不要脸。”

皮克模模糊糊地“嗯”了一声，抬起巴西人的一条腿，猛地挺身把自己插了进去⑤。

内马尔昂着头，强忍着痛意，愣是一声不吭，一动不动。

皮克肏了几下发现被干的人一点反应都没有，更是不耐烦地抽了一下他的屁股，压低了嗓子不满道：“少在这儿给老子装死人…你这样我可射不出来。”

内马尔不情不愿地双手环上他的脖子，将身子贴得离他更近，一边抽着气一边喘道：“哈…真应该让 **他** 看看你现在的样子。”

皮克似笑非笑地看了他一眼，回道：“真应该让他看看， **你** 现在的样子。”

内马尔不声不响地夹紧了屁股，惹得肏他的人“嘶”地一声停下了抽动。他挑衅地扬了扬头，不怀好意地说：“你说你脾气也不好，又臭屁又固执，也没什么本事，整天只会胡搅蛮缠…肏也肏得不舒服，还跟那么多人乱搞……你说，他会一辈子这么守着你忍着你让着你吗？？？哈！他身边那么多优秀的人，我要是他，早甩了你找别人了……”

他说着，突然又露出一个恍然大悟般的怪笑：“哦，不，他已经找了别人了！…噢，可怜的Geri……难怪他要跟Luis上床，不就是因为终于受不了你——唔！！！”

触及逆鳞，皮克一把掐住年轻的巴西人的喉咙，毒蛇一般吐着信子在他耳边一字一顿威胁：“Ney…我劝你不要惹我生气。我虽然答应过你，可你也知道，我疯起来可是什么都干得出来。”

内马尔惊恐地掰着掐在他脖子上的手，慌不择径地胡乱点头。

皮克见状，放松下来，还颇为“好心”地替他理了理被弄皱的衣服。

“我倒是不怕你告诉他什么…他 **总** 会原谅我的⑥。”

“因为是 **我** 跟他一起长大，是 **我** 一路保护着他。”

“陪伴在他身边最久的是 **我** ，第一次跟他做爱的是 **我** ，将来跟他结婚成家过一辈子的也是 **我** ！ **最爱** 他的人是我，他 **最爱** 的人也 **只能** 是我！”

“你闭嘴……”内马尔的胸腔急促地起伏着。

“而 **你** 就不一样了。”皮克嗤笑了一声，丝毫没有理会巴西人逐渐失控的情绪。

“你只是半路跑出来的一只迷路小狗，‘嗷嗷’叫着乞求他抱你一下，喂你几片小饼干，给你几滴水喝。他给你的只是怜悯，不是爱。他 **不会** 爱你， **永远** 都不会！”

“不…你…你说谎！”年轻人的眼睛已经湿润了。

皮克又一次凶猛地肏进他的身体里，一边耸动一边恶毒地低语：“哈，他可以和我做爱人，和Luis做情人。而你呢？你什么也做不成。换作是你，你会怎么对一条在路边捡到的、生着疮瘸着腿的小狗呢？噢，你当然会照顾它，爱怜地看着它，用软软的毛毯把它裹起来，抱着它——然后把它丢给医院！任凭那些剪刀镊子割开它的皮它的肉，只要能 **治好** 它，你都无所谓……然后呢？然后…你只会把它送到收容所！因为你家里已经有 **心爱** 的宠物了呀！它不舍地缠着你， 求着你，不让你走…但你的家里怎么会有它的位置？…后来它逃了出来，可怜地在你家门口游晃，却被你家里血统高贵的狗狗⑦当成 **玩具** 一般戏耍——它还不敢反抗！反而讨好地舔着它们的皮毛，任由它们撕开它的血肉，咬断它的尾巴，只为了从它们身上搜寻到一点点…哪怕是一点点你的气息……但你永远也不知道这些！你在你的宝贝身上发现血迹，认为是它伤害了它们，对不对？你把它赶走，隔天它又跑了回来。你再赶它，它却怎么也赖着不走…你气急了，狠狠地踢它、踹它…它 **永远** 也别想踏进你家的大门！…最后它绝望了，再也不敢来找你，在街上游荡着，继续过着捡垃圾吃、被人打、被人骂的生活⑧……瞧啊——它又 **变回** 了那只没有人要的 **落水狗** ！”

皮克在身下人越来越明显的颤抖中逐渐攀上了快感的顶峰。他大力地抽送了一下，长舒一口气，给“故事”补上了一个残忍的结局：“啊，差点忘了…不同的是，这次它 **连** 尾巴都没有了。你说是不是，嗯？”

“你胡说…嗝…不、不是的…不会是这样的…不会的……”

内马尔早已泣不成声。

皮克半是嘲讽、半是怜悯地笑了一声，轻轻抚过巴西男孩头顶的卷发，把他按在自己胸口：“就是这样——你不是很清楚吗？…不然你也不会答应我 **那件事** ，不是吗？何必骗自己呢？”

内马尔缩在皮克怀里，不自觉地握住自己的手腕，指关节因为用力泛出病态的白。他茫然地感受着手上传来的疼痛，妄图用那微弱的痛感来掩盖自己心上的疤。

_呵，我真是傻…没用的。没有什么能比 **他** 让我更痛了。_他自嘲地笑了。

“所以…Ney，做一只乖狗狗，不要跟别的狗狗打架，才不会被赶走…对不对？”

皮克低下头，温柔地拍了拍巴西小孩的脸，替他抹去未干的泪痕。

内马尔感受着皮克粗糙的指腹落在自己面上，像受了蛊惑似的，不受控制地点了点头。

他闭上眼，任由自己在黑暗中摸索着抱上皮克的腰，深吸一口气，努力地、绝望地在他身上嗅着。

_还好…还好…还在……_

他抱得更紧了。

他闻着那股淡淡的、熟悉的、令他安心的味道⑨。

_还好，我还可以这样偷偷地拥有你。_

**2:00 AM**

皮克轻手轻脚地回到他和梅西的卧室，小声试探道：“Leo? 你睡了吗？”

没有回应。

他笑了一下，放心地把烟和打火机重新塞回柜子里，爬上床。

他温柔地看着睡梦中爱人的轮廓，俯下身子悄悄吻了一下他的挺翘的鼻尖。

_你是我的。_

**8:00 AM**

梅西迷迷糊糊地趿着脱鞋下了楼。

昨天夜里他睡得很不安稳。

苏亚雷斯的死像一朵阴云一样一直罩在他的心头，压得他喘不过气。

他在梦里浮浮沉沉，有时看到乌拉圭人兴冲冲地冲他招手，他们大笑着抱在一起倒在草地上，热烈地互相拥吻；有时他又看到他僵硬地躺在地上，死气沉沉地面朝着天，嘴里不断涌出黄绿色不明的粘稠液体。

有一瞬间，他都不知道苏亚雷斯的死到底是真的，还是只是他做的一个诡异的梦。

“早上好啊，Leo。”

他在楼梯口碰到了同样顶着硕大黑眼圈的法布雷加斯。

_看来大家都没睡好。_

他努力挤出一个微笑，回了一声“好”。

“今天天气还是很不好啊。”法布雷加斯随意找了个话题。

“是啊。”梅西不甚关心地看了一眼窗外。

还是电闪雷鸣。

“Geri还没起来吗？”

“还没有…他昨晚应该也没睡好。我想…我就先下来做点吃的。”

“你说得对。饭还是要吃的。”法布雷加斯欣慰地拍了拍他的肩膀。

他们一起进了厨房，想着准备点什么方便快捷的东西吃。

梅西揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴，思索着不如给大家煎几个蛋，转身就要去开冰箱门。

法布雷加斯眼疾手快地打开他的手。

“Leo！你…” _没事吧？_

梅西后知后觉地揉了揉自己的手，这才想起苏亚雷斯的尸体就在冰箱里。

_我竟然给忘了。_

他歉意地冲发小露出一个微弱的笑容，而实际上这在法布雷加斯看来连嘴角的抽动都算不上。

西班牙人看他恹恹的样子，叹了一口气，说：“我来吧。将就着吃点面包果酱OK吗？”

梅西点点头。

然后他又听到：“果酱在洗手池上面的橱柜里，可以帮我拿一下吗？”

他便迷迷糊糊地过去拿。

法布雷加斯抽出一把餐刀，挖出一大坨果酱均匀地抹在两片全麦吐司上。

梅西看着，突然觉得有点恶心。

“我…呃，我还是不要果酱了，Cesc。”

法布雷加斯看了他一眼，点点头，递给他两片白吐司。

两人端着盘子走到餐桌前，刚要坐下，法布雷加斯却冲着客厅踮了踮脚，疑惑地问道：“诶，那不是Ney吗？怎么睡在这儿了？”

梅西轻微地摇了摇头，压低了声音：“别管他了…让他睡会儿吧。”

“睡这儿多容易着凉啊…这孩子也真是……”

法布雷加斯走过去，轻轻踢了踢巴西人的小腿，叫道：“起来吃早饭了，Ney。”

没反应。

他回头看了一眼屏幕上停在一个场景不动的游戏，皱着眉头，伸手把巴西人手里的PS4手柄给拿了下来：“这孩子，怕不是打了一个通宵的游戏…”

他掀开内马尔身上盖着的薄毯，用了些力推了一下他的肩：“喂，起来吃…？！”

内马尔软软地倒了下去。

法布雷加斯瞪着眼看着倒在沙发上的人通红的脸颊和染血似的的耳廓，心里“咯噔”一声： _糟了，莫不是已经烧起来了？_

他赶紧上前摸了摸内马尔的额头，然后猛地站起来退后了几步，被身后的茶几绊了个趔趄，腿一软，“哗啦”一声压垮了上面的一层玻璃。

听到一声巨响的梅西赶紧放下手里的东西往客厅跑去。

住在二楼的特尔施特根也蹬着拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”地跑下来，紧张地问道：“怎么了怎么了？”

法布雷加斯全不顾被玻璃碎片划伤的手，颤颤巍巍地指向沙发。

哈维也匆匆赶下了楼，看到倒在一地玻璃渣上的法布雷加斯，赶紧跑去扶他。

法布雷加斯挣开他的手，仍旧战栗地指着沙发。

“他！…他死了！”

他说。

**8:30 AM**

哈维把所有人都叫到了餐厅。

伊涅斯塔和他并排坐着；特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇隔着餐桌坐在他们对面；马斯切拉诺找了酒精正在帮法布雷加斯清理伤口；梅西背对着他们站在吧台旁，把脸紧紧埋在皮克胸口，不断地颤抖着。

“这都是怎么回事啊？啊？”拉基蒂奇抱着特尔施特根的胳膊打了个冷颤，“两天。两个人死…不在了！电话也打不通…这地方是不是有什么诅咒啊？”

“别胡说！哪有什么诅咒。”哈维不赞同地看了他一眼。

“那为什么Luis和Ney莫名其妙就…”

“Ivan你别自己吓自己。”特尔施特根赶忙安慰道，“肯定是发生了什么意外。”

“那也太巧合了吧…”

“不管是意外也好，闹鬼也罢！这里没有警察、没有医生，我们连他们是怎么死的都不知道…”法布雷加斯受了伤，情绪有些激动，“我们 **必须** 得想办法出去。”

“我也觉得。”伊涅斯塔说，“已经没了两个人了。不管怎样，我们得先离开这个破地方，找人来帮忙。”

一直默不作声给法布雷加斯上药的马斯切拉诺却不以为然：“我倒不觉得这些都是意外——也不可能是闹鬼，我不信那个邪。我觉得这些事肯定都是人为的，”他继续道，“不能就这么一走了之了。肯定是有人趁我们不在，埋伏在岛上，见到机会就下手！这地方也不大，我们把整个岛搜一遍，我还不信能不把他给揪出来！”

“我倒不知道是不是有人想害我们。只是…”哈维忧心忡忡地看了一眼外面，“暴风雨还在继续，海上风浪肯定更大…如果这时候走的话，我们不一定能安全开回巴塞罗那。”

“可万一真是有人想害我们，敌暗我明，我们肯定吃亏！总不能一直待在这里坐以待毙吧！？”

“我们这么多人还怕他吗？！海上风浪这么大，现在走才是死路一条！”

“不试试怎么知道？！”

“那就试试吧。反正我和Leo也不想再在这鬼地方待着了。”一直没说话的皮克打断了众人的争论。

“嗯，”梅西揪紧了皮克的衣摆，“我也觉得我们还是应该想办法先离开这里，然后赶快找人来…看看Luis和Ney…好让他们安息……”

**9:00 AM**

众人冒着狂风暴雨一齐登上了游艇。

偌大的游艇在汹涌的波涛中晃得厉害，整个甲板上也是汪洋一片。

_这还只是岸边。到了真正的海里…浪只会更猛。_

哈维站在窗边，紧皱着眉头。

“你还在担心吗？”伊涅斯塔悄声出现在他背后，一只手轻轻搭在爱人肩上。

“我怎么能不担心…”哈维反手握住爱人的手，“已经有两个人不在了，我却连一点头绪也没有…现在还押上了全部人的性命。作为队长，他们都是我的责任…要是再出点什么岔子…我…”

伊涅斯塔赶紧打断道：“会没事的。如果风浪实在太大我们过不去，Geri知道什么时候该选择返航的。”

“唉……但愿不会再发生什么事吧。”

“Geri，都准备好了！怎么还不走？？？”法布雷加斯冲着驾驶舱大声喊道。

“该死的这破发动机根本就没反应！！！”

**3:30 AM**

内马尔抱着一张毯子蹑手蹑脚地下了楼。

他实在是没办法继续待在他原本的那个房间。

_太恶心了。_

他又按了按哭肿的眼睛。

_真是日了鬼了！我凭什么要这么作贱我自己？！_

他无奈地露出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

_该死的Gerard Piqué说得对，我他妈就是一个贱婊子！被人咬了还要瞎凑上去让他再咬一口！_

他猛地扇了自己一巴掌。

_艹！没出息的东西！_

他在客厅里干坐了一会儿，越发地觉得不自在，于是干脆在吧台里翻箱倒柜起来，找出一瓶还剩一半的龙舌兰、一瓶苏格兰威士忌、两瓶啤酒，和毯子一起扔到了沙发上。

_敬我的狗屁人生！_

他自嘲地碰了碰杯。

然后他又随手抱起茶几上放碟片的盒子，无聊地翻看起里面的东西。

_Heavy Rain_ ⑩ _?_ _听起来不错。_

他看了看黑黢黢的窗外。

_很应景。_

他心酸地扬起一个笑脸。

_跟我这条“落水狗”也很配。_

**4:00 AM**

梅西蹑手蹑脚地下了床，小心翼翼地没有惊动身边的人。

他悄声走近苏亚雷斯的房间，留心听了一下隔壁，确定内马尔房里没有任何动静，这才拧开把手走了进去。

他摸到墙壁上的开关，白光一现，骤然只觉得这房里的挂饰、床单、散落的衣物、各种零零碎碎的小物件，甚至是随意摆放在地上的拖鞋，都过分刺眼。

他站在原地愣了一会儿神，随即四处翻找起来。

_Luis_ _为什么会去那棵树那里？_

_他去做什么？_

_他为什么 **恰好** 就死在前一天他们偷情的地方？_

_这一切肯定不是巧合。_

_一定是他发现了什么。_

_或者… **有人** 告诉了他什么。_

他隐隐觉得，在这间屋子里，就有他想要的“答案”。

他强迫自己冷静下来，细细查看了屋里所有的柜子、抽屉、衣兜裤兜，甚至把床垫缝隙都摸了个遍——没有任何发现。

他卸了力一般地瘫坐在地上，使劲锤了一下自己的大腿。

_我真没用。_

_没用！_

_没…等等！“没用”？！_

_还有一个地方我没看过！_

他几乎是连滚带爬地扑到垃圾桶旁边。

一团揉皱的纸拧拧巴巴地躺在最下面。

他颤抖着伸出手去捡起了那团纸。展开。

_午饭时间，老地方见。_

歪歪扭扭的几个大字。

他不敢相信地盯着那几个字，仿佛看到了什么可怖的妖魔鬼怪。

良久，他才跪坐起来，小心翼翼地将那张纸折好放进口袋。

过了好一会儿，他收拾好情绪，把房间恢复成无人来过的样子，静悄悄地离开了。

窗外，一道无声的闪电划过。

**5:00 AM**

内马尔心不在焉地打着游戏。

他甚至都没怎么仔细看屏幕上出现的选项，胡乱在手柄上随意按着。

他的脑海里不断回放着皮克跟他说的话。

_“_ _他给你的只是怜悯，不是爱。”_

_“_ _他 **不会** 爱你， **永远** 都不会！”_

_“_ _他可以和我做爱人，和Luis做情人。而你呢？你什么也做不成。”_

他哽咽了一下，拿起瓶子又灌了一口酒。

“你应该多关心一下你儿子。”

“什…什么？”

内马尔觉得自己可能喝多了出现了幻觉。

梅西站在他身后，手里拿着一个空的玻璃杯。

“我下来倒点果汁喝。”他晃了晃手里的杯子，“我说，你应该多关心一下你游戏里的‘儿子’——如果你想要达成好的结局的话。”

内马尔懵懵地点点头。

梅西转身进了厨房。

不一会儿，他端着两杯橙汁坐到了内马尔身旁，温热的肉体隔着睡衣几乎贴到他身上。

_他离我好近。_

“你身上好凉，小心感冒。”梅西抱过搭在一边的毛毯，盖在巴西人腿上，“怎么这么晚了还坐在这里打游戏？…睡不着？”

内马尔突然觉得眼眶有些热热的。

他不好意思地点点头。

梅西把其中一个杯子举到他面前。

“喏，我给你倒了点橙汁…别老喝酒。对身体不好。”

内马尔听话地抱起杯子喝了一口。

_温温的。_

他捧着杯子，就这么定定地看着梅西。

阿根廷人温柔地帮他把乱糟糟的鬓发梳到耳后。

“Ney，你知道的…我一直把你和Luis当作家人一样……”

“L…Leo…我知道的。你对我好，我一直都记在心里！”

“现在Luis走了，我真的很伤心。我不想你也出事，你明白吗？”

内马尔哽了一下，答道：“…我明白。”

梅西继续说道：“你知道吗…我忍不住在想，Luis的死，也许都怪我。如果那天我不跟Geri去钓鱼，他就不会一个人跑到树林里去…也就不会…一个人孤零零的……”

内马尔眼皮一跳，默不作声地握紧了杯子：“Leo…这不是你的错。我们都不想的……”

“……是吗？”

梅西不露声色地瞥了他一眼。

内马尔不敢跟他对视，狼狈地低下头去，抿了一口手里的果汁。

“我这杯有点凉了…我想喝热一些的。你跟我换吧。”

内马尔匆匆应了一声，仍旧低着头，跟他交换了杯子。

可能是喝了太多酒的缘故，又或者是因为温度的变化，这一次，他觉得这橙汁竟也微微泛着苦。

“你可以帮我写个东西吗？”梅西看了一会儿内马尔打游戏，突然问道。

“什…么？”

“帮我写个东西。”

内马尔缓慢地眨了几下眼睛，脑中一片空白。

梅西自顾自地掏出了纸笔，放在茶几上：“你就写：今天 **午饭** ，你在哪个 **地方** 吃的。”

内马尔整个人一滞。

“怎么，很难吗？…写啊。”梅西好似漫不经心的样子又催促了他一声。

内马尔不敢拒绝。他咽了一口唾沫，右手拾起桌上的笔。

“用左手。”梅西冷冷地要求道。

“Leo!?”内马尔惊疑不定地回头看向他。

“我让你用左手。怎么，不敢了？”梅西双手交叉抱在胸前。

“不…我…我不会用左手写字……”

“你不会？…你不会？！”梅西怒极，猛地站了起来，“你说你不会？！！…你刚来Barça的时候，我怕你跟队里其他人处不好关系，特意叫上所有人，在家里给你办欢迎会，那时候你不是特别臭屁地说左脚踢球⑪没什么了不起的，你是右撇子也可以用左手写字吗？”

内马尔攥紧了双手。

“你还想不起来是吗？！那你来看看这个，眼不眼熟？？？”

他说着，掏出在苏亚雷斯房里找到的那张字条，用力一掷，纸条飘飘悠悠地坠在地上。

内马尔看着那张小小的纸片，连呼吸都止住了。他抬头看了看梅西通红的双眼，徒劳地张了张嘴，没有出声。

“你为什么杀他？”梅西哑着嗓子，颓然坐倒在沙发上，“我们把你当成最要好的朋友、最亲密的兄弟…你为什么要害他？啊？？！”

_来了。他要 **赶** 我走了。_

内马尔绝望地闭上眼，深吸了一口气：“……那天在后山…我看到你们了。”

他的话还没说完，就被梅西打断了：“所以真的是因为我？就因为我跟他…打了一炮？所以你觉得嫉妒了？难以忍受了？非要杀人灭口？？？”

“我不是…”

“你怎么能这么残忍，啊？你明知道他不能…他…他这么信任你……他…的手…攥得那么紧…该有多难受……你怎么能下得去手？？？”

_哦，是的…他是想掰开我的。但他那时已经没有什么力气了。_

内马尔麻木地想。

“你这么恨，应该杀我啊……是我找的他…是我先…对不起你……”

一滴泪珠突然掉了下来，“啪”地一声打在内马尔的手背上。

内马尔讷讷地摸了摸那里。

_我…让你这么伤心吗……？_

他叹了口气：“Leo…你还不明白么？我喜欢的是你啊…我 **爱** 的…一直是你啊……”

“为什么你可以做Gerard的男朋友，可以跟Luis上床，但却从来都看不到我对你的爱？”内马尔痛苦地看着自己悄悄爱着的人，终于忍不住小声哭了起来，“为什么你可以爱他们 **所有人** ，就是不能爱我？？？”

梅西失望地看着他。

“我不爱你？我把你当作我亲弟弟一样——”

“我不想当你的弟弟！！！我已经26了，可你永远只把我当个孩子！”

_我可以接受你爱别人，我可以接受你不爱我…但我不能接受你永远把我排在可能之外…连一点机会都不给我！_

他猛地抓过梅西把他压到自己身下，扯开他的睡袍疯狂亲吻舔咬他的乳头。

_我很快就能得到你了。你看…我 **也** 能给你快乐。_

但梅西接下来的话却如同一盆冰水砸到他头上，将他所有的妄想都毫不留情地生生浇灭。

他说：“你跟Geri上床的时候也是这样吗？”

内马尔不动了。他突然想到皮克说过的那条小狗，就算被伤害的是它，主人也只会护着自己家里的宠物。

_Gerard_ _说的对。_ 他想， _我就是那条 **野狗** 。_

他苦笑着抬手抹去脸上的泪痕，不想自己看起来太过难堪，却突然觉得嘴角有些发痛。他舔了舔，尝到一股生涩的铁锈味。

“Luis第一次告诉我的时候，我还不信。”梅西嗤笑了一声，“这就是你说的‘爱我’？”

“不是的…Leo…”听到喜欢的人这样挖苦，内马尔慌乱地解释道，“不是的…咳…我跟他，只是一个意外……那次我们俩一起去外地录节目，同住一家酒店，晚上又喝多了…才…真的只是意外！你信我啊，Leo…你信我……”

他惊慌地捉住梅西的手，但又不敢太用力。就好像手里捧着一抔沙子，太轻了拿不住，太重了又怕从指缝溜走⑫。

梅西犹豫了一下，轻轻将手从他手里抽走：“Ney…你把我 **背叛** 得这么彻底，还指望着我相信你么？”

内马尔无措地看着空落落的掌心，语无伦次地说着：“不是的…不是的…我真的没有想过背叛你…我…就算知道你和Luis偷情…我也只是希望你能看到我，从来没有跟任何人说过……还、还有…你跟Agüero…”他感觉呼吸都疼痛起来，“我…我也知道，但我一个字都没跟人讲过…Gerard的事真的只是意外…我不是…我不是故意的……你信我好不好？我不会背叛你的，Leo…你原谅我好不好？你要我做什么都可以，求求你别不要我…我、我爱你啊……”

他还想再说些什么，但是眼前的人只是用一双悲伤的眼睛看着他。

“……太晚了，Ney。”

_不，不晚！你听我说，Leo…_

“你累了。睡吧。”

_累？…不…不不，我不累！我不要睡！_

但他的整个身子都变得异常沉重，呼吸也越来越困难。

“对不起。”

_对不起…？你为什么要对我说对不起？好奇怪……_

他突然想起那杯发苦的橙汁。

他想回过头去看看，但身体却完全不听使唤。

梅西盯着他，不断眨动的眼睛，像是在努力抑住泪水，不让它们往外流。

内马尔愣了愣，突然释怀地笑了。

_你看，你还是在乎我的。_

_可惜我有好多话，没机会跟你说了。_

他浑身抽搐着。

_其实我还挺开心的…你还记得我左手写字的字迹。_

他仰面靠在沙发上，突然觉得这么久以来一直压在他身上的重担都消失不见了。

他最后看了一眼他爱的人，那双满含着星辰大海⑬的眼睛渐渐失去了光彩。

_你看，Geri，你还是错了。我没被赶走。_

_我被他 **亲手** 杀死了。_

_真好。_

梅西一动不动地看着他逐渐没了呼吸，就像他当初看苏亚雷斯一样。

然后阿根廷人轻柔地把他扶正，将PS4手柄重新塞回他手中，又从衣兜里摸出一个小小的、写着“氰化钾⑭”的瓶子，仔细地擦除了指纹放进巴西人的口袋。

他又顿了顿，低下头，小心翼翼地替这个他一直以来视作亲弟弟的年轻人裹好了毛毯。

_夜里太凉了。_

他最后看了一眼，轻轻吻过他光洁的额头，然后伸出手，盖住了那双曾经闪着星光笑意满满望向他的动人眼眸⑮。

“你好～我叫Neymar！”年轻人弯着月牙似的漂亮眼睛，露出一个比阳光还要明媚的笑容，“以后我们就在一个队了！我太开心啦～～～”

“Leo，你真厉害！”

“Leo，你怎么都晒不黑的呀？”

“Leo，我能抱抱你么？～”

“Leo，这个点球可以让给我吗？”

“Leo，你最好啦！！！”

“Leo，我们又赢啦！！！”

“Leo，他们朝我扔水瓶！”

“Leo，他们踢得我好痛啊…”

_别怕……有我。_

_我会保护你的。_

“Leo，我好爱你啊啊啊啊～～～”

_嗯。我知道。_

_我也是。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①苏牙的标志性庆祝动作是亲吻自己的手腕和三根手指，这个动作是献给他的妻子和孩子的，他的手腕上纹有女儿的名字，食指上是和妻子的情侣纹身，三根手指代表妻子的儿女；因为本文设定牙牙是无妻无子的，所以这里就当作是一个普通的习惯性动作吧  
> ②哦我一定要给大家安利一个牙牙唱歌的视频，标题叫做“本以为唱歌最难听的是内马尔，直到我遇到了苏亚雷斯”，来，请感受一下什么叫魔音贯耳😂  
> ③运动员抽烟是个蛮严重的事，因为会影响他们的身体素质，而且容易被人诟病，所以大多数运动员是不抽烟的；就算要抽，也控制得十分严格  
> ④万宝路“黑冰”  
> ⑤搜索“The Leg Lift”学习姿势  
> ⑥这大概就是“得不到的永远在骚动，被偏爱的都有恃无恐”吧（陈奕迅《红玫瑰》）  
> ⑦指加泰罗尼亚牧羊犬（皮皮骂人水平高啊，把自己都骂进去了23333）  
> ⑧之前看了一个视频，是有人把摄像头放到流浪狗的身上，用它们的视角记录它们的生活，真的是时不时地就要被人打被人骂被人泼水，我们习以为常的汽车、摩托对它们来说也真的是庞然大物，随时可能要了它们的命，看了真的想哭；希望大家对流浪的小动物也留一点温情吧，不喜欢没关系，绕着走就是了，没必要赶尽杀绝吧  
> ⑨类似情节参考电影《克洛伊》；被凯瑟琳找来测试丈夫是否忠诚的克洛伊悄悄爱上了凯瑟琳，撒谎称其丈夫拒绝不了诱惑跟自己上了床，继而在凯瑟琳悲伤难过之际趁虚而入诱惑她跟自己上床，阴谋被识破后在绝望之下勾引了凯瑟琳的儿子，只因为他有着与他母亲相似的气味与眼神  
> ⑩《暴雨》，由Quantic Dream所开发的惊悚冒险互动式电影游戏（Quantic Dream出品，必属精品，朋友们新出的《底特律：大变活人（不是）变人》也请了解一下🙋）  
> ⑪梅老板是左脚球员大家应该知道吧  
> ⑫陈奕迅《红玫瑰》，“握在手中却流失于指缝”  
> ⑬马儿的眼睛真的好看  
> ⑭在一般环境下氰化钾是一种呈无色或白色、有苦杏仁味、外观与糖相似并且易溶于水的固体；剧毒，常作为情报人员自杀的工具/安乐死用剂；中毒初期症状有恶心、呕吐、腹泻等消化道反应，继而胸部感到紧缩，呼吸困难，并伴有头痛、心悸、心率增快，随即出现强直性或阵发性痉挛，若不及时抢救，将产生全身肌肉松弛、反射消失、昏迷、血压骤降等症状，很快呼吸先于心跳停止而死亡；由于氰化物中毒的机理是细胞缺氧窒息而死，因而静脉血液中富含氧气，尸体表面可见鲜红色的尸斑，特别是耳廓、耳垂部位多呈樱红色，脸颊及嘴唇或有紫绀  
> ⑮这段写的时候想起了《至尊红颜》里面的徐盈盈和钱小多，简直童年阴影😨


	5. Day 3-2

> 八个小兵人，动身回巴萨①；
> 
> 一个要留下，还剩七个人。

**10:00 AM**

晃动的船舱里，众人无声地围坐在一起。

风暴太过猛烈，游艇却怎么也启动不了。

船是皮克家的，他最熟悉。他检查了上面大大小小的设备——电力系统完好无损，甚至连一盏坏掉的灯都没有；油箱里还有大半箱柴油，不会是因为油不够；螺旋桨上干干净净，也没有因为被海草缠住而转动不了。

_那到底是哪里出了问题？？？_

众人无解。

地上狼藉地遍布着各种破碎的石膏、陶瓷、玻璃——那是皮克生气时摔的。

“艹！我艹！…什么jb破船！！！”

他仍是不解气地跺了跺已经碎成渣渣的耶稣像。

“行了，Geri。你再怎么踩它也没用。不如冷静下来好好想想问题到底出在哪里……”

法布雷加斯好言劝道。

“我不需要你来告诉我 **该** 做什么！”

皮克猛地站起来。灯光斜照下的影子被拉长，阴翳地笼罩在法布雷加斯身上。

“Gerard! 冷静！Cesc说得对，碾碎神像对我们并没有任何帮助！而且这十分不敬……”

哈维出言呵斥道。

皮克闻言，冷笑一声转过身。

“啊——是了。‘十分不敬’。呵…我不得不说，Xavi，你真是‘吓’到我了。”

他以一种防御性的姿态抱起胳膊。

“好像神真的在乎似的。”

“Geri……”

“如果他 **真的** 在乎的话，就 **不会** 让Luis和Ney白白死在这破岛上！如果他 **真的** 在乎的话，海上就 **不会** 起这么大的风浪！如果他 **真的** 在乎的话，我们的船也 **不会** 莫名其妙抛锚发动不了！收起你扮演虔诚信徒的那一套吧，Xavi——现在不是时候——我们 **已经** 被魔鬼给盯上了！”

**10:15 AM**

众人最终决定回到别墅。

马斯切拉诺试着打电话求助——但手机还是毫无信号，根本联系不上外界。

更糟糕的是，就在这个时候，庄园断电了。

他们检查了电闸，发现并没有任何一个地方跳闸。皮克又从储藏室里搬出从未被使用过的备用发电机，但也没法用。

“老天都在跟我们作对！”

——他们被彻底困在岛上了。

连同他们死去的朋友。

**1:00 PM**

“听着，我得向你们道歉…对不起…这都赖我……”

经过一上午的折腾，皮克无力地瘫坐在地上，双手不住地揉搓自己的眉头。

“我当初就不应该非要带你们来这破岛上度假！”

伊涅斯塔轻轻拍拍他的肩，安慰道：“别这么说…你也是一番好意……”

“其实…你们有没有想过…Luis和Ney他们，会不会是自己想不开？”特尔施特根小心翼翼地问道。

“不可能。”哈维立刻否定道，“他们是我见过性格最开朗的人了，没道理会突然想不开…还做出这么极端的事……”

“可我真的想不出还有什么别的原因能让他们…你说Luis不知道汉堡里面有花生就算了，可他为什么非要一个人跑到那么偏僻的林子里…？而且，Ney可就在我们睡觉的时候…如果当真有人害他，没道理我们一点动静也……”德国人欲言又止。

_一个噎死在树林里，一个静悄悄地半夜死在客厅。如果说是意外，那也太离奇了吧？_

“其实…我昨晚倒是模模糊糊听到楼下有人说话……”拉基蒂奇犹豫地开口。

“什么？！你怎么不早说？！！”马斯切拉诺急道。

拉基蒂奇被吼得瑟缩了一下，连忙解释：“我…我也不知道会发生这样的事啊！…而且声音很小，也不像是有争斗的样子…我就以为是你们谁半夜起来喝水遇到了而已……”

一直没有说话的梅西哑着嗓子道：“…是我。”

众人一脸震惊地看着他。

他揉了揉肿痛的喉咙：“我昨天夜里…咳咳…嗓子不舒服，就下去热了一杯果汁喝。那时…”他哽咽了一下，“Ney就在客厅里面打游戏。我不知道……他看上去有些消沉…我也没太在意…嘱咐了几句让他早点回屋睡觉，就没管他了……”

他说着，眼里噙满了泪水。

皮克低下头，好像在思考着什么。

“不管怎么说…这…实在是太诡异了。”拉基蒂奇抱住自己的双臂搓了搓，好像希望能借此让自己暖和一点，“该不会是——这地方真的闹鬼吧？”

马斯切拉诺皱着眉盯着桌上跳动的烛光：“我是不信鬼的——我也不相信是什么狗屁意外！我还是觉得肯定是有什么人看不惯我们，所以想害咱们…要么就是有人在我们登岛之前在这里动了什么手脚，要么…”他顿了顿，“就是有人一直躲在岛上某个地方，等着我们一个个地落单，自投罗网……”

“可如果是之前动了手脚，游艇和停电还可以解释…但Luis和Ney…没道理啊？”法布雷加斯觉得马斯切拉诺说得有些在理，但又解释不通。

“那你的意思是……有人藏在这岛上！？”拉基蒂奇惊道。

“可这岛上除了这栋别墅，其它地方都是荒山野岭的，也没别的地方可以落脚……而且这两天暴风雨这么猛，外面黑黢黢的…谁能过得下去？”特尔施特根提出了疑问。

他说着，突然一骨碌坐直了。

“怎么了？！！”拉基蒂奇吓得寒毛都竖起来了。

“我突然想到！也许…也许他们不在外面！”德国人紧张地环视四周，“万一他们就躲在 **这里** 呢？！”

所有人都屏住了呼吸。

拉基蒂奇越想越觉得渗人。他把自己缩得更紧了：“你快别说了…怪吓人的……”

马斯切拉诺却突然站了起来：“我觉得Marc说得有道理。我们是该 **好好** 检查一下这个地方了！”

“…Xavi?”

众人都看向他们的队长，等待他的决定。

“我个人觉得，有人躲在别墅里的可能性不大——我们不可能这么多天一点动静也没能注意到。”哈维皱起眉头，“但保险起见，对这栋房子进行一个彻底的搜查还是有必要的。”

“那事不宜迟，咱们现在就开始吧！”马斯切拉诺一向是个急性子，脚步一跨作势就要上楼。

“等等！”哈维赶紧叫住他，“这件事情我必须谨慎安排。万一——我是说万一真的有人躲在这里，那可能会很危险……”

阿根廷人咬牙切齿地捏紧拳头：“如果被我发现是谁干的，我觉得不是 **我** 有危险——而是 **他** 应该祈祷我不会打爆他的狗头！”

皮克若有所思的看了他一眼。

马斯切拉诺脑海里闪过苏亚雷斯和内马尔冰冷的面孔，不禁红了眼眶。

_停电了。也不知道他们待在冰箱里会不会坏掉？_

哈维安慰地拍了拍他的肩：“我们还是分组行事吧。你跟我还有Andrés、Cesc一起，好吗？我们一起检查上面两层，还有顶楼的空中花园。”

他又回头对皮克、梅西、特尔施特根和拉基蒂奇道：“你们四个就负责一楼、地下室还有外面的附楼，OK吗？带点防身的东西，注意安全。千万不要单独走，知道吗？…顺便找一找看还有没有另外的发电机，或者别的有用的东西…检查完之后记得把所有门窗都锁好。”

皮克和特尔施特根郑重地点点头。

拉基蒂奇悄悄走到情绪一直很低落的梅西身边，轻轻抱住了他。

“Leo…别难过了……”

_我知道他们跟你的关系最好…但是逝者已逝，活着的人总要继续走下去，不是吗？_

梅西顺势把头搁在克罗地亚人的肩上，轻轻蹭了蹭。

“我没事。”他的声音还颤抖着，“…走吧。”

两对人马各自从桌上拿了几盏蜡烛，朝不同的方向散开了。

偌大的客厅顿时陷入了一片阴霾。

**3:00 PM**

“怎么样？有什么发现吗？”

摇头。

花了近两个小时，他们把庄园里的每一个房间、每一条走廊都翻了个底朝天——什么都没有。

“楼上的房间我们都仔细搜过了，没有发现任何可疑的迹象。天台我们也去了，到处都是水，不可能有人的……”伊涅斯塔忧愁地扯了扯本来就不多的几根头发。

“我们也是…没发现什么东西。”特尔施特根报告道，“地下室倒是有好多没用的房间，但里面都堆满了各种乱七八糟的杂物，到处都是灰，没有有人去过的痕迹…也没找到什么有用的东西……”

“附楼也是…就放了几辆破自行车，还有一些打猎啊、钓鱼啊用的东西…也没什么特别的。”拉基蒂奇补充。

“我把所有壁画、雕像什么的都挪开检查过了——连tmd一条暗道都没有！”皮克气愤地锤了一下墙。

“唉…”哈维叹了一口气，“也算是个好事吧…至少基本上可以确定没有人藏在楼里面——你们门窗都关好了吗？”

皮克点点头：“我都试过了。锁好的。”

哈维看了一眼手上就快燃烧到尽头的蜡烛：“这样也好…至少确定了房子里是安全的。”

“其实…我们还有一个地方没检查。”马斯切拉诺沉声道。

哈维不解地看向他。

“Luis和Ney…我们都没有仔细检查过。”他把目光投向厨房。

梅西手一抖，端着的烛台“咚”的一声砸到地上，吓得拉基蒂奇反射性地一跳。

哈维张了张嘴，没有作声。

伊涅斯塔知道他难受，握住他的手，替他接过了话头：“我知道你的意思，Masche，但我们都不是学医的…这…我们恐怕也看不出来什么……”

“这我确实不懂——但我指的不是这个。”马斯切拉诺深呼了一口气，“我说的是他们 **身上** …我们都没有好好搜过。万一有什么线索……”

“可…这样会不会不太好？”法布雷加斯犹犹豫豫地说，“他们毕竟…已经被冻起来了……”

“我倒是觉得Masche说得对。”皮克弯腰捡起被梅西摔灭的蜡烛，掏出打火机替他重新点上，“看看总没有错的，说不定还有什么发现呢？”

哈维的目光在他们两人身上逡巡了几秒，最终咬牙答应了。

“好。”

皮克和马斯切拉诺合力把苏亚雷斯从冰箱里搬出来，轻轻平放到地上。

“我的天呐……”法布雷加斯捧着蜡烛小心翼翼地凑到苏亚雷斯身旁，却不由自主地捂住嘴叫了出来。

苏亚雷斯的尸体僵硬地仰面横在地上，头发和睫毛上结着厚重的霜，腹部微微隆起②，整个背部和四肢泛着淡红色的斑块③。最可怕的是，他的口鼻处隐隐约约显现出来一个青紫色的手掌的印记。

马斯切拉诺豁地站起来：“看看！你们看看！”他激动地指着苏亚雷斯脸上的手印，“别告诉我他是自己把自己弄成这副模样的！——这分明就是有人捂住了他的嘴！！！”

哈维面色一凝，拨开马斯切拉诺的手直接拉开了冰箱另一侧的门。

内马尔神情安详地靠在里面。

他的脸上倒是没有什么异常的痕迹——只是他的脸颊和耳廓依旧呈现出不正常的红晕，就像发着高烧似的。

_就像活人一样。_

哈维不受控制地伸出手，手背轻轻贴上巴西男孩的额头。

_冰凉的。_

_没有发烧。_

_是真的…他已经 **死** 了。_

他像是承受不住似的一连往后退了好几步，才堪堪被伊涅斯塔给扶住。

皮克和马斯切拉诺对视一眼，谁都没有说话，只是默默地、小心翼翼地把内马尔也抬了出来，和苏亚雷斯并排放在地上。

法布雷加斯谨慎地将蜡烛搁在地板上，在胸前画了个十字，伸出手去轻轻在内马尔身上摸索起来。

梅西执着另一盏蜡烛，直直站在两具尸体前，呆愣愣地看着。

一滴白色的蜡油顺着烛身缓缓滑落，无声地没入烛台底端的凹槽里，很快就和里面一滩混着铁锈的粘液融为一体。

_主啊，请宽恕我吧……_

拉基蒂奇注意到他的异样，连忙靠过去捏了捏他的手：“Leo…你要是不想看，我陪你过去坐坐吧？”

梅西迟缓地摇了摇头，喃喃道：“For I will declare mine iniquity; I will be sorry for my sin.④”

“什么？”

他说得太小声，拉基蒂奇并没有听清。

“这是什么？”

这时，法布雷加斯从内马尔的衣兜里摸出一个白色的小瓶子。

他弯下身子凑近了光源，努力辨别着瓶子上的小字。

“这是Ney的药吗？”他愣了一下，“氰…化……钾？？？”

“什么？氰化钾？你没看错？！”马斯切拉诺一把抢过小瓶，“没有人会把这个当成药吃——这玩意儿对人来说可是剧毒！！！”

他使劲盯着瓶身上那一排排小字，心想祈祷这一定是谁开玩笑胡乱找了个瓶子随意写上去的。

但实事却是——这个瓶子真的不能再真了。

他“靠”一声吼出来，抱着头就地就往墙边蹲下。

“Marc……”他惊恐地看着特尔施特根。

“怎…怎么了？”德国人也用同样惊恐的眼神看着他。

“我开始觉得…也许…你是对的。”

年长的阿根廷人皱起眉头。

“——Ney说不定真的是自杀的。”

**4:00 PM**

迷雾重重。

“等一下，让我先捋捋。”皮克头疼地揉按着太阳穴，“所以Luis死于花生过敏——但我们不知道是谁给的他夹花生的汉堡，也不知道他为什么要一个人跑到小树林里去吃饭……”

“然后当天晚上，Ney不睡觉，莫名其妙跑到楼下打游戏，被Leo撞见，然后又莫名其妙服毒自杀……是这样么？？？”他露出一个苦恼的表情，“Leo，宝贝，你大概几点钟下去倒果汁的？”

梅西懵懵地摇摇头：“我不记得了…可能…大概3、4点吧……”

皮克“嘶”了一声，转身对哈维道：“你看，Xavi，我还是不明白。Ney平时这么阳光这么开朗一孩子，怎么莫名其妙深夜…搞什么自杀？？？”

哈维双臂环胸，摇摇头表示自己也同样困惑。

“会不会是拿错药了？”拉基蒂奇提出了一个假设，“他一直很喜欢Luis。是不是Luis的死给他打击太大，让他失眠了？然后他其实想吃的是安眠药，结果拿错误食了氰化钾？”

“Emmm…也不是不可能。”皮克冥思苦想了一会儿，也没别的更好的设想。

“我觉得有点牵强。”马斯切拉诺摩挲着下巴上新长出的胡茬，“谁没事会在度假的时候带氰化钾这种东西？这玩意儿又没什么药用价值……”

“那依你之见，他是从一开始就打算寻短见咯？”皮克反问。

马斯切拉诺依旧挠着下巴：“不…也不是。我实在是猜不出来……我觉得他也不像是会寻短见的人……”

“而且你们别忘了，Luis的样子看起来可不像是自杀的。”法布雷加斯指了指自己的嘴巴，提醒大家不要忘了苏亚雷斯脸上奇怪的指痕。

“我真是头都大了…”拉基蒂奇叹了一口气，瘫坐在沙发上，“Luis脸上有被人蒙住过嘴的痕迹，但我们搜查了房间，又没发现有任何闯入者；Ney身上揣了瓶毒药，但又找不到他服毒自杀的动机……你们说，这不是个死局吗？”

梅西瞥了他一眼，一言不发地拿了蜡烛就要上楼。

“Leo? Leo?”皮克连忙追了过去，“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“我…我不想再听你们说这些了。我不舒服…想先回房歇息了……”

“那你等一下，我跟你一起上去！”

皮克赶紧跟众人打了声招呼，三步并作两步地接了两杯水，跟着梅西一起匆匆上楼了。

拉基蒂奇忧心忡忡地盯着梅西，直到他手里的烛光消失在楼梯转角：“我…我是不是说错什么话惹Leo生气了？”

法布雷加斯摆了摆手：“不…不是你的错。他…心里估计不好受……你也别怪他…他跟Luis还有Ney关系最好，我们一直在讨论他们的死，他难过也是人之常情。”

“让他好好静静吧……有Geri在，不会有事的。”

**6:00 PM**

“Leo?! Leo，快起来了！！！”

梅西皱着眉翻了个身：“唔…别吵，Geri……”

他的嗓子又干又疼，头也昏昏沉沉的。

“Leo，不是我想吵！你快起来去劝架啊！！！”

那个声音一直讨厌地不停回旋在他耳边。

“什么啊…别烦我……”

“Leo! Geri和Masche打起来了！！！！！”

“…什么？！！”

他一下子清醒了。

拉基蒂奇一脸焦急地扑在梅西床上。

“Geri和Masche打起来了！Leo，你快去劝劝啊！！！”

梅西连衣服都来不及换，裹着睡袍趿着拖鞋就冲出去了。

雨停了，但风依旧刮得很猛。天也很沉。

赤裸的皮肤一接触到室外湿冷的空气，就倏然立起一片鸡皮疙瘩。

他忍着寒气跟在拉基蒂奇身后，一路走到了码头，才看到所有人都围在一起争吵着，而皮克和马斯切拉诺就处在争吵的正中心。

“你们…咳咳咳咳…！！！”

他刚想说话，却止不住地咳嗽起来。

“Leo!”

皮克注意到他，连忙跑过来，脱下自己的外套罩在他身上。

“Leo，你怎么穿这么点就出来了？天冷，你别…”

“咳…你们在吵什么？”梅西打断了他。

皮克一愣，继而解释道：“也没什么…只是我跟Masche想法不太一致罢了。没什么大不了的…来，我送你回屋。”

梅西把外套一拢，朝人群中间走去。

皮克屁颠屁颠地跟在他身后：“诶，Leo！…真没什么大事儿！”

“你闭嘴！”梅西没好气地回头吼了他一句，让他彻底消了声。

他接着转头看向众人：“你们在吵什么？”

法布雷加斯尝试组织了一下语言：“呃…是这样…Masche想把桌子搬出来烧掉，但Geri没同意，所以就吵起来了……”

“我能同意就有鬼了！”皮克在梅西身后气得蹦了起来，“这是 **我** 家的房子、 **我** 家的桌子！！！你知道那是用什么木头做的吗？！你知道那值多少钱吗？！！”

“就是因为 **你** 家的破游艇不给力，我们才会被困在这里！！！”被哈维拦住的马斯切拉诺不甘示弱地冲皮克竖了个中指。

梅西揉了揉眉心：“等等…我怎么没听懂……Masche，你烧桌子干嘛？”

马斯切拉诺解释道：“我看雨好不容易停了，就想着烧点木头什么的——你知道的，野外求生那种节目里都这样拍的——这样路过的船或者飞机就能看到我们的信号了。”

“我跟你说过了，你这狗屁办法根本就是他妈的浪费我的钱！”皮克生气地反驳道。

“Gerard Piqué我看你他丫的是掉钱眼里了！——你钱重要还是你命重要？？！”

“我没有说钱比命重要！我只是质疑你方法的可行性！！！——且不说这两天暴风雨有没有船和飞机出海，就算有，这天乌漆麻黑的他们能看到个屁！！！”

“不试试怎么知道？如果不趁着现在没下雨赶紧弄，等明天又下起雨来就更没有机会了！”

“我看你真的是电视看多了智商也归零了，秃头！”

“你说我什么，蠢熊？！！”

眼看着他俩又吵起来，梅西只觉得头痛得越来越厉害了。

“行了！都给老子闭嘴！！！”他怒喝一声。

两人同时回头委屈巴巴地看着他。

“回屋…都先回屋吧…”他无奈地叹了口气，“回去我们再商量。”

**6:30 PM**

“反正我觉得与其浪费时间精力和金钱放火烧东西，还不如现实一点，帮我一起把游艇给修好。”皮克叉着腰靠在餐桌上，“我 **很** 确定它只是出了个小问题。给我一点时间，我一定很快就能修好它。”

“首先，你不是修理工，也不是机械师，我十分怀疑你的能力，Gerard；其次，就算你修好了它，这个鬼天气我们也不知道它能走多远；最后，我看你就是舍不得你那张宝贝桌子，所以连我们大家的性命都不管了！”马斯切拉诺开启了嘲讽技能。

“首先，你的办法很扯淡，Masche。先不说风这么大，你一张桌子能起多大的烟…就算起了烟，又有多大几率能被人看到呢？其次，就算你非烧它不可，也用不着非要在今晚。明天白天不好吗？你怎么就确定明天一定会再下暴雨？最后，从一开始你就千方百计不让我们走，一会儿说要留在这里找凶手，一会儿说要烧东西——就是不提游艇的事！我倒是想问问你到底是什么居心？！”皮克以牙还牙。

“我说不走是因为海上风浪大，怕你这小破艇中途翻船！你要是艘邮轮我能不让你走吗？？！”马斯切拉诺头上的青筋都爆出来了，“我说留在这里也只是因为我真心把Luis和Ney当朋友！我实在没法看着他们白白死在这里，而我们却什么也不知道、什么也做不了！！！”

皮克惊怒地盯着他，好像在说： _你这是什么意思？你的意思是我没有真心把他们当朋友吗？_

马斯切拉诺也意识到自己说错了话。他的声音不自觉地低了下去：“对不起。我只是…我只是太难过了……我不想看到他们死得不明不白，还被我们丢下不管……”

“没有人会丢下他们不管。”哈维正色道，“我们会把 **所有人** 都带回家。”

看了看终于消停了的两个人，梅西也拿出了第三队长的威严：“既然这样，我不希望看到你们任何人再有任何争吵。这个时候我们应该齐心协力、共渡难关，而不是像刚才那样因为一点小事就起内讧，知道吗？”

众人点点头。

他又转头对马斯切拉诺道：“Masche，你那个法子，不是说不行，只是现在天色已经暗了，成功的几率确实不大。不如让Geri先试着修一修游艇，万一有用，那我们也多一条出路，不是吗？”

他的阿根廷同乡小声地说了句“听你的”。

“那好。”梅西松了一口气，“Geri你就负责修理游艇，如果需要任何帮助，我们都在这里；至于Masche的办法，我们等明天天亮了，再视情况而定。与此同时，大家有空的话，再找找这里还有没有什么有用的东西——食物、药品、照明用具…一切可能对我们有帮助的东西——我们要确保在任何情况下都不再发生任何意外。”

“现在，”他拍拍手，“该吃饭的吃饭，该休息的休息吧——接下来要做的事还多着呢。”

**7:00 PM**

“麦片2袋。”

“吐司3包。”

“午餐肉罐头7个。”

“通心粉3盒。”

“牛肉干5袋。”

“土豆半箱…唔…大概还有十几个吧。”

伊涅斯塔和法布雷加斯正仔仔细细地在厨房的储藏间里清点着剩余的食物。

“还有罗勒⑤吗？”拉基蒂奇伸进一颗脑袋，“Marc说做千层面要用。”

“我看看…”法布雷加斯说着，翻出一个透明包装的小盒子，“呃…好像坏掉了……”

盒子里面的罗勒叶片已经腐烂发黑并流出一股黄褐色的液体。

“哦…我猜…没有冰箱还是有些麻烦……”法布雷加斯干巴巴地说。

拉基蒂奇勉强地笑了笑：“唔…也不算太坏——至少番茄还没有坏掉，不是吗？不然连素食千层面我们都没得吃。”

三人对视一眼，不约而同地叹了一口气。

**7:30 PM**

“晚饭做好了。”

梅西裹着毛毯，昏昏沉沉地蜷缩在沙发上。

“Leo? 吃饭了。” 法布雷加斯轻轻拍拍他的头。

“Ney…”睡梦中的人小声呓语着。

法布雷加斯叹了一口气，默默帮他掖了掖被角。

伊涅斯塔悄悄走进来，用眼神询问： _怎么样了？_

法布雷加斯摸摸梅西的额头，摇了摇头。

“有点烧…让他再睡会儿吧。我先去叫其他人。”

这一顿饭大家都吃得心不在焉。

“Geri，你那边怎么样了？有什么进展吗？”哈维率先打破了沉默。

“哦…我检查了发动机，并没有发现什么问题。我觉得可能是操作台有线路故障了之类的，待会儿我再去看看……不过可能需要谁来帮我一下…我一个人可弄不好。”

“我来帮你吧。”特尔施特根舀了一勺土豆泥，“你知道，Jean⑥平时就喜欢在家里捣鼓这些玩东西。我也跟着他学了不少，说不定能帮到你。”

“好啊。”皮克点点头，“对了，我们吃的用的还能坚持多久啊？”他转头向他们的副队长问道。

“大概三天吧。”伊涅斯塔回答，“主食没有问题，但是蔬菜水果和鲜肉已经开始坏了。”

“我之前发现附楼里面还有些钓鱼用的东西。如果明天天气转好的话，我们可以划船出去捕鱼。”拉基蒂奇擦了擦嘴，“吃喝不算什么问题，我们可以省着点。只是…我担心的是…Leo，你还好吗？感觉你吃的药完全没起作用？”

“…我没事。”梅西没精打采地摆摆手。

“什么叫没事？”法布雷加斯皱起眉头，“你发烧了自己都不知道吗？”

“什么？！你发烧了怎么不跟我说？”皮克听得一愣，搁下刀叉，有些生气地看着他的男朋友。

“我…”

“这都怪我！”拉基蒂奇赶紧道歉说，“是我叫他去海边的时候吹了冷风…他本来就有些不舒服，然后又没穿多厚……”

“你知道他不舒服就别去烦他！”皮克一巴掌拍在餐桌上。

“Geri!”梅西赶紧扯了扯皮克的衣服，“吃饭呢…别这么大脾气。”

“不是我耍脾气！你自己病了就不知道注意点儿吗？你看你之前穿着什么就出来了？！不发烧才怪！！！”

“那还不是因为你非要跟Masche吵架！”梅西也怒了。

皮克不敢置信地看着他。

他想质问他。

_什么叫 **我** “非要跟Masche吵架”？_

_你为什么心里永远向着别人？_

_你为什么从来都不肯站在 **我** 这一边？_

但他最终只是气冲冲地把餐盘往前一推，“嗞啦”一声拉开椅子，一言不发地离开了餐厅。

梅西头痛地揉揉眉心，也站起身子：“我吃饱了。你们慢用。”

拉基蒂奇抬起头，想叫住他，但哈维微微冲他摇了摇头。

于是他徒劳地张了张嘴，什么也没说。

剩下的六人就在这片诡异的宁静中默默咀嚼着自己嘴里的食物。

**9:00 PM**

“嘿，Geri…”特尔施特根走进驾驶舱，看着在满地狼藉中忙活的皮克。

“你来得正好，帮我把电钻拿过来一下。”皮克蹲在操作台前，头也不回。

“Geri，你要不要…呃…去跟Leo谈谈？”德国人犹豫地说，“你知道他感冒了，最近又出了这么多事…可能心情也不好，话就说得重了……”

“你到底是来帮我做事的还是来给我当心理咨询师的？”皮克不耐烦地打断他。

特尔施特根默默叹了一口气，找出电钻递给他。

“嗡嗡”的机械运转声响起。

“……你明明心里在意他，又何必装作视而不见呢？”

“其实我挺羡慕你的，可以和自己最喜欢的人在一起……也许你们会争吵，也许你们会互相误解，但至少你们互相关心、互相在意。无论发生什么事情，你们都可以光明正大毫无保留地站在一起，互相支持、互相安慰……”

_不像我。连站在他身边都得小心翼翼。_

“Geri…我真的不明白，你还有什么不满的地方……”

皮克猛然回过头。

“我只是不明白，为什么他永远都向着别人？！永远都觉得我是错的那一个？？？”

“他从来都没有觉得你是错的那一个啊…Leo他就是这样的性子不是吗？但凡有什么不对的他都会揽到自己身上。正是因为你是他最爱的人，所以他才会把你跟他看作是一体的，所以他才会把所有错责都当成是你们共同的。但这并不代表他是向着别人的，不是吗？他只是下意识地把你跟他当作一个整体了……”

皮克低头摆弄着手里的工具，不语。

“你要拆开这个面板是不是？我帮你吧。你去找他谈谈……他一个人，又病着，别再让他难过了。”

“……好吧。谢谢你，Marc。”

**9:15 PM**

梅西侧卧在柔软温暖的大床上，头枕着胳膊，双目无神地隔着玻璃盯着屋外黑漆漆的天空。

门被打开了。但他一动不动，也不想关心是谁进来的。

直到一个灼热的吻落到他的面上。

他不安地想把头转开，却被一只大掌托着下巴强行扳了回来。

皮克温柔但不容拒绝地含住他的嘴唇，让他忍不住发出细碎的呻吟。

他难耐地抓住身上的被子。

——但皮克偏偏不肯让他如愿。

他硬生生地将身下人的手指掰开，将自己的覆上去，十指相扣，紧紧相握。

厚实的被子被不客气地掀开。皮克攀上床，整个人骑在梅西身上。

他的唇顺着身下人毛茸茸的下巴滑到颈间，一下一下舔弄着他的喉结。

“Geri…别…停下……”

梅西被突如其来的亲密弄得眼神都有些迷离了。

皮克好笑地看着他：“你到底是想让我‘停下’，还是‘别停下’…嗯？”

“……我感冒了。”

“So?”

“…我怕传染给你。”

“我又不怕。”

皮克复又俯下身去，撕开爱人的衣襟，啃咬他白嫩的肩膀。

“我唯一怕的，就是你不爱我了。”他喃喃着。

他顺着梅西的胸口摸下去，撩起他的衣角，把他的裤子往下拽开。

“你不会不爱我的，对不对？Leo…Leo…”

“唔……你说什么？”

“我说，”皮克露出一个堪称猥琐的笑容，“你有没有听说过人发烧的时候，那里肏起来会特别热、特别舒服？”

“……”

“……？”

“Gerard Piqué你现在就从老子身上滚下去！！！！！”

**10:00 PM**

一番激战过后，两人懒洋洋地躺倒在被汗水浸湿的床单上。

“呼…我没想到，真的蛮舒服的…”皮克挑眉，“我们再多弄几次，说不定你的病就好了，Leo。”

“为什么？？？”梅西一脸问号。

“因为多发点汗，感冒好得快。”⑦

梅西一脚踹在他命根子上。

“嗷！！！”

“我还没问你，怎么突然跑过来了？游艇修好了？”

皮克肉痛地捂住自己的小弟弟：“嘶…没…Marc在帮我弄呢。”

“你就知道麻烦别人。”

“Leo，”皮克突然抓住梅西的手，“你告诉我，你会永远站在我这一边吗？”

梅西奇怪地看了他一眼：“当然。你是我男朋友啊。”

“…那我跟Masche吵架的时候你还帮他说话！”

“嗐…我总不能不管不顾地帮着你跟他吵吧。我不要面子的吗？”梅西嫌弃地白了他一眼，“还有——别用你刚刚摸过那玩意的手来摸我！！！噫——”

皮克哼了一声，不情不愿地把手挪开：“别人家的男朋友都是有什么事百分之百全心全意地帮自家人说话，怎么到你这儿了每次都是胳膊肘往外拐……”

“行了，我又没说你是错的。”梅西用脚跟蹭了蹭皮克的小腿，“而且Masche跟我一样是阿根廷人啊…我帮他说几句话也不算是胳膊肘往外拐。听话，别气了啊～”

“不要～要Leo亲亲小Geri才能好～”

“……滚蛋吧你！色批！！！”

**11:30 PM**

腥冷的海风一下一下拍打在船舷，将漂泊在水面上的游艇一下一下撞向岸边的突堤。

黑暗中，两个人影歪歪斜斜地朝水边挪动着。

“我真是没有想到…Masche，你真的很重……”

其中一个这样说着。

被叫到名字的人没有反应，只是模模糊糊地发出一阵不明所以的呻吟。

说话的那人很是无所谓地把他往地上一摔。

“唔……！”

“嘘…嘘……没事，没事的。很快就到了，Masche。忍忍…你也不想引来别人，对不对？”

马斯切拉诺睁大了眼睛想要看清眼前的人，但他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，视线也模糊不清。

而那人却仿佛故意想要他看清似的凑到他面前。

“真是不好意思，Masche。可能我在水里放的安眠药剂量大了些——不过，嘿，这可不能怪我…毕竟我也没有用过那种东西，不是吗？”

马斯切拉诺看到一双闪烁着幽暗光芒的蓝色眼睛。

“你疯了……你要干什么？！”

他挣扎着想要站起身。

“别动…就…别动，好吗？听着，伙计，我得把你‘送’到艇上去。乖乖的…别出声。我扶你过去，好吗？”

“什么艇……你把游艇修好了？？？”

马斯切拉诺觉得自己完全听不明白对方的话。

那人抓了抓头发。

“那倒没有。不过…我 **需要** 你在那里……好吗？”

“什么意思…？Piqué，你要是修好了游艇，大可以大大方方地告诉我们…没有必要搞这一套！”

“噢……我倒是觉得 **很有必要** 。”

皮克露出一个诡异的笑容。

“你不在上面，我怎么能让大家 **相信** 你想抛下我们一个人逃跑呢？”

马斯切拉诺又感到一阵眩晕。

“你疯了…你真的疯了，Piqué……为什么？就因为我跟你吵了一架？！！我并不是存心针对你，Piqué，你知道的……”

“噢，我当然知道……”

皮克怜悯地掐住马斯切拉诺的脖子。

“不过不是因为这个。当然不是。”

“怪只怪你太多事了，Masche。”

“烽火求救——我得说你的确是聪明绝顶，不是吗？哼…不过我得谢谢你，提醒了我。”

“我不能让你们离开。”

“至少现在不能。”

“所以只好委屈你了，Masche。”

“咳……你…你什么意思！？？”

马斯切拉诺痛苦地想要掰开皮克的手。

“你还不明白吗，Masche？我还 **有事** 要做。”

“他们 **必须得死** 。”

马斯切拉诺惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

“是…是 **你** ！是 **你** 杀了Luis和Ney？！！”

“我？噢，不不不…你误解我了。”

“——是Ney杀了Luis，然后他因为愧疚自杀了。”

“什…什么？你怎么知道？？！”

皮克耸了耸肩。

“唔…我想想……因为是我叫他去的？——不过我确实没想到他会自杀。果然小孩子就是心太软…你说呢？”

马斯切拉诺在窒息与愤怒中脸憋得通红。

“…你这个魔鬼！！！你怎么 **敢** ！！！”

“我怎么敢？！！ **我** ？？？”

皮克狰狞着用了更大的力气掐住马斯切拉诺的喉咙。

“是 **他们** 怎么敢？！！他们怎么 **敢** 跟 **我** 抢Leo！！！”

马斯切拉诺恨恨地盯着他。

“……不过没事，你放心。等我解决完 **该** 解决的人…我会好好送剩下的人返航的。”

他一使劲，将全身瘫软的阿根廷人扛在背上，继续朝海边走去。

他们终于来到停泊在岸边的游艇旁。

皮克将阿根廷人抛进冰冷的海水中。

阿根廷人没有挣扎。

他只是恶狠狠地盯着加泰人的眼睛。

“Piqué……你出得了海，但你上得了岸么⑧？”

“在你做了这些事之后，你还能睡得着吗？”

“……你真可悲。”

他说完，就这么沉入了海中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①原文是“八个小兵人，动身去德文；一个要留下，还剩七个人”  
> ②由于尸体的肠道内有大量的腐败细菌，因此尸体腐败通常是由腹部开始的；其最早出现的征象就是腹部膨胀，这是腐败细菌作用产生腐败气体、引起肠道胀气的结果  
> ③在水中或处于冷冻条件下的尸体，因氧气渗透入皮下血管内，形成氧合血红蛋白，故其尸斑呈红色或淡红色  
> ④“我要承认我的罪孽，我要因我的罪忧愁”；出自《圣经·诗篇38:18》  
> ⑤一种可用于烹调的香草  
> ⑥Jean-Marcel Ter Stegen，小狮子的哥哥  
> ⑦《都铎王朝》里面有几集讲汗热病，医生说要多运动多发汗，这样病才好得快，然后Henry Cavill扮演的Charles Brandon公爵回去就跟情妇搞上了，美其名曰“发汗”😂  
> ⑧出自《血观音》中棠夫人一角：“就算你真出得了海，你上得了岸吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> ①文中主要的十位人物均为巴萨/前巴萨球员，请不要纠结于他们为何同时效力于巴萨/为何一起出去度假（我也不知道），就当是时间操作吧  
> ②本故事发生地点为西班牙著名旅游胜地伊维萨岛，因剧情需要将此岛性质改为私人岛屿，并大大减小了岛屿的面积  
> ③本文脑洞来源为儿歌《洋娃娃与小熊跳舞》；主要借鉴作品有阿加莎·克里斯蒂小说《无人生还》、BBC剧集《无人生还》、电影《安娜贝尔》系列等  
> ④借鉴《鹅妈妈童谣》的风格；《鹅妈妈童谣》是英国民间流传甚广的童谣集，包括知名的《玛丽有只小羊羔》《伦敦铁桥倒下来》等篇章，且由于时代背景的黑暗，童谣中包含许多血腥、残酷以及现实主义的句子


End file.
